


En Brazos de un Vampiro

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions to Marlana, Recreational Drug Use, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana pensó que Will Graham era el hombre perfecto para el trabajo.<br/>Will aceptó aquel encargo pensando que era un regalo: volver a ver a su amiga después de cinco años y disfrutar de unas vacaciones pagadas en Lituania, a cambio de restaurar algunos ejemplares para la biblioteca del conde Lecter.<br/>Hannibal creyó que sería divertido tener otro huésped en casa. Alguien con quien hablar, de quien servirse, y que le hiciese compañía aparte de Alana.<br/>¿Qué puede salir mal cuando se juntan un joven solitario, un vampiro que se enamora y una tercera parte en discordia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In The Arms of a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592416) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)



> AVISO: Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

Era una noche apacible. La temperatura había descendido hasta los dieciocho grados, lo que convertía la noche en cálida, pero no demasiado.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Vilna (Lituania), Will Graham terminó de cruzar la aduana y recorrió equipaje en mano la enorme terminal, buscando la salida. A su alrededor los carteles estaban escritos en inglés y en lituano, pero esto no le servía de mucho a su cerebro embotado tras un viaje de más de diez horas en avión y alimentado únicamente a base de adrenalina y café.

Por inercia se encontró siguiendo los pasos de otros viajeros con la esperanza de que pudiesen sacarlo de allí. Durante el trayecto, decidió echar un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y que había programado antes de salir de Estados Unidos para que reflejase la hora local: según las manecillas, era casi media noche. En Nueva Orleans serían siete horas menos, tal vez pudiese llamar a Jack y a Bella cuando estuviese instalado para avisarles de que había llegado bien...

Al fin encontró la salida y caminó hacia ella, aliviado. A esas horas el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar vasto y desolado en mitad de una noche oscura. Impresionaba un poco. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

Al salir vio la parada de taxis justo enfrente, una parada de autobús un poco a la izquierda y, aparcado al otro lado de la calle, un gran Cadillac de color negro. Se lo quedó mirando, entre sorprendido y admirado. Sin duda el vehículo llamaba la atención por su elegancia y tamaño... aunque no tanto como su conductora, que lo esperaba sonriente apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto: iba vestida enteramente de negro, con un mono y zapatos de tacón alto. Su larga melena oscura le caía por los hombros y en mitad de la noche destacaban su pálida piel de porcelana y sus bonitos ojos azules, brillantes como gemas.

Will caminó atraído hacia ella, antes incluso de que Alana alzase su mano para saludarle y hacerle gestos para que se acercase. Se reunió con la mujer al otro lado y al verla más de cerca, no pudo evitar quedarse estupefacto.

\- Estás impresionante – fue lo primero que pensó y lo primero que salió de su boca.

Alana rió, un sonido musical y cristalino, como al deslizar la yema de un dedo por el borde de una copa de vino.

\- Gracias. Pero que conste que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Will. Solo cinco años.

\- Aún así, es... - no encontraba las palabras – No has cambiado en nada y, sin embargo, has cambiado tanto...

\- Es lo que tiene salir de casa, supongo. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje?

\- Oh – se acordó en ese momento de sus maletas, las cuales había olvidado por completo con la emoción del reencuentro – Gracias, puedo yo solo. Si me abres el maletero, por favor...

Alana obedeció, pulsado el correspondiente botón de la llave electromagnética. Él introdujo su equipaje en el maletero y ella lo cerró con una sola mano. Subieron juntos al coche y la mujer puso el motor en marcha, incorporándose al tráfico en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

No tuvieron que viajar mucho hasta alcanzar la ciudad. Will se concentró todo el tiempo en el paisaje que veía a través de su ventanilla, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse mirando a su amiga como lo haría un acosador. Le resultaba difícil apartar sus ojos de ella. Debía de ser por los años que llevaba sin verla. Alana siempre había sido hermosa, pero ahora estaba resplandeciente. Su belleza tenía una cualidad hipnótica.

\- ¿Qué te parece Vilna? - preguntó la mujer, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Es bonita. Ahora no se ve mucho, pero...

\- Te encantará de día. Es una ciudad llena de arte y monumentos. Tiene muchísima historia y su arquitectura es fascinante. Estoy segura de que acabarás enamorándote de ella.

\- Te creo – esbozó una sonrisa, bajando la vista con timidez cuando la otra se volvió a mirarlo – Aún tengo que agradecerte que me consiguieras este encargo – declaró, tras una pausa.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, Will: sabía que eras perfecto para el puesto. Además, me gusta la idea de volver a verte.

\- A mí también – admitió.

\- Cuando le enseñé tus trabajos a Hannibal, dio su visto bueno de inmediato. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- ¿Está en casa? - inquirió con curiosidad. Alana apenas le había contado nada sobre su jefe. No sabía mucho del hombre que había pagado todos los gastos de su viaje y que iba a costear su estancia en el país durante las semanas que le llevaría restaurar los ejemplares.

\- Esta noche ha salido. Pero no te preocupes, si no le conoces hoy será mañana.

\- ¿Sale a menudo?

\- Todas las noches. Hannibal es un ave nocturna. Lo atraen el bullicio y la vida de la ciudad.

Will hizo una mueca, intentando no parecer reprobatorio ni descortés. Él odiaba el bullicio y las multitudes, los rehuía como a la peste. Prefería vivir su vida alejado de la civilización, en un estado que sus más allegados tachaban de reclusión. Pero al parecer su patrón era justo lo contrario: un amante del contacto social... o quizás un juerguista.

\- Conociéndole, puedo asegurarte que en estos momentos estará disfrutando en alguno de los clubs más exclusivos de Vilna.

Will asintió, comprendiendo. Su jefe era un sibarita.

 

 

 

 

A Hannibal Lecter le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres de la vida: buena música, buena comida, buen arte... cualquier cosa que complaciese y estimulase sus sentidos.

No se podía decir que la chica que bailaba en mitad de la pista del club Valos fuese estimulante. Para otros quizás si, pero no para él: cabello corto y rubio, cuerpo esbelto que se movía al ritmo de la música, enfundada en un elegante vestido negro y zapatos de tacón alto. Vestida para conquistar.

Atractiva.

Simple.

Vulgar.

Se acercó a ella cuando su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la suya, por enésima vez aquella noche. Había sentido sus ojos sobre él desde que atravesó el umbral del club y la joven se había pasado todo el tiempo intentando cazarle: enviándole una copa a su mesa, acercándose a él para charlar y exhibiéndose durante el baile cada vez que creía que él la miraba. Había tratado de ignorarla y hacerle ver cortésmente que no estaba interesado, pero la muchacha era insistente y, lo más importante a esas alturas de la noche... era una presa fácil.

Un par de frases bastaron para ganársela. Había estado esperándole y no tenía ninguna intención de negarse o de detener sus avances. Unos pasos de baile y la tenía entre sus brazos; unas palabras susurradas en su oído y la hizo reír, aferrarse a él para reafirmar su propuesta de pasar una agradable noche juntos; posó sus labios sobre el delgado cuello y ella lo dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias que le prodigaron su boca y su lengua hasta que llegó el momento: cuando más lo deseaba, cuando más vulnerable y confiada se hallaba, cuando la música estaba en su apogeo y todos a su alrededor estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

Perforó cuidadosamente la piel con sus colmillos y recibió un pequeño grito – que acabó convirtiéndose en un gemido de placer – a cambio. Sintió la calidez de la sangre en su boca y buscó por instinto su sabor. Se alimentó de ella hasta que estuvo saciado, hasta que la joven casi perdió el conocimiento y él tuvo que abandonarla, dejándola sentada en uno de los reservados cerca de la barra y solicitando al camarero un zumo de frutas, que colocó frente a la chica para que esta lo bebiese y se recuperase lo antes posible.

Se marchó en cuanto ella tomó el primer sorbo de su vaso. Mañana no recordaría nada. Quizás se acordase del hombre al que había estado persiguiendo toda la noche, pero no sabría a ciencia cierta que había pasado con él, ni como había terminado su aventura. Achacaría el cansancio y la falta de memoria al alcohol y quizás pensase que había triunfado al ver la marca en su cuello, que podía confundirse fácilmente con un chupetón. Tal vez tratase de repetir suerte la noche siguiente, esperando encontrarle otra vez en el club.

No lo lograría. Hannibal no sentía un apego especial por aquel local – pocos clubes en la ciudad contaban con su visto bueno, en realidad. Desventajas de ser un perfeccionista - tan solo lo usaba de vez en cuando como coto de caza. Y como a cualquier depredador nocturno, en terrenos alimenticios le gustaba variar.

En esos momentos salió al aparcamiento y no tardó mucho en encontrar su coche, un Bentley de color oscuro. Subió al vehículo y arrancó, deseoso de llegar a casa. El sol saldría en pocas horas. La caza le había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la hora reflejada en el reloj digital del coche.

No había llegado a tiempo de recibir a su invitado. Tendría que esperar hasta esa noche para conocer a Will Graham.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Will despertó aquella mañana tras haber dormido solo unas horas. Se sentía agotado, pero era incapaz de dormir, por lo que decidió salir de la cama y dar comienzo a su rutina de trabajo. Esperaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrase pronto al nuevo uso horario y superase los efectos del jet lag.

Tras hacer la cama y pasar por el baño, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. La casa se hallaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. El enorme ático, que ocupaba toda la planta alta del edificio, era como un mausoleo: elegante, oscuro y silencioso.

Alana debía de haberse marchado ya a trabajar – tenía su propia empresa de asesores - y Hannibal aún estaría durmiendo, sin duda. Anoche no le habían visto el pelo, pese a que lo habían estado esperando durante más de una hora en el salón. Su amiga incluso había servido un pequeño refrigerio a base de cerveza y carnes frías para hacer tiempo mientras aguardaban y de paso engañar a su inquieto estómago... el engaño había dado resultado, la espera no.

Will atravesó el arco que separaba la cocina del pasillo y se encontró de lleno con un desayuno ya preparado. Sobre la mesa de la cocina se distribuían con elegancia una cesta con tostadas, bols de mantequilla y mermelada, un plato de huevo revueltos, una jarra de zumo de naranja con su correspondiente vaso y una taza de algo humeante que no era café y que olía sospechosamente a jengibre.

Había un sobre de color blanco en la mesa. Tenía escrito su nombre en una letra pulcra, que sabía por experiencia que no pertenecía a Alana.

Intrigado, abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva que encontró dentro:

 

_Querido Will:_

 

_Perdóneme por no haber estado presente para recibirle a su llegada. Asuntos de vital importancia me retuvieron en la ciudad más tiempo del deseado, pero tendré gran placer en conocerle esta noche durante la cena... o antes, si tenemos la suerte de encontrarnos._

_Confío en que el vuelo y el alojamiento hayan sido de su agrado. Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle el desayuno, para tratar de compensarle por mi falta de atención. Le ruego pruebe el té de jengibre: es un remedio muy eficaz contra el jet lag... si por fortuna no padeciese usted tan molesto síndrome, por favor, tómelo igualmente. Le garantizo que su sabor es delicioso y le ayudará a empezar el día con energía._

_Ya tan solo me resta reiterarle mi deseo de conocerle al fin en persona. Cuento las horas. Alana me ha hablado maravillas de usted y estoy seguro de que cumplirá con todas y cada una de las cualidades que nuestra común amiga me ha relatado._

_Cuídese, Will. Le deseo que pase un estupendo día y que disfrute de los múltiples encantos de mi ciudad y mi país, cuando lo visite en sus horas libres._

 

_Su estimado amigo y humilde servidor:_

_H. L._

 

Will parpadeó, extrañado. ¿La gente aún escribía notas así? ¿Se trataba de una costumbre europea? Como fuera, se sintió un tanto abrumado al recibir semejante trato y abandonó de inmediato el resquemor que sintiera hacia su anfitrión por haber fallado en conocerle la noche anterior. El conde Lecter no tenía porqué y aún así había sido lo bastante amable como para hacerle el desayuno, e incluso le había preparado té de jengibre para combatir el jet lag.

Sería un juerguista, pero también era un caballero. Eso no se podía negar.

Dejó la carta a un lado y se sentó a desayunar. Degustó la comida con bastante apetito, probando a sorbos el té. El conde tenía razón: era exquisito y lo hizo levantarse de la mesa con renovadas energías, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí a lo largo del día. Había pensado trabajar durante la mañana y después de almuerzo salir a conocer Vilna. Estaba deseando darse una vuelta por el centro, que quedaba solo a unas calles de distancia, y pasear por la extensa avenida que comunicaba la catedral con el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Según la guía de viajes virtual que había consultado antes de viajar, el centro de Vilna era una visita obligada para cualquier visitante.

Al acabar su desayuno, fregó los platos y lo dejó todo limpio y ordenado, tal y como lo había encontrado. Antes de abandonar la cocina rumbo a la biblioteca, donde desempeñaría su trabajo, pasó por delante de una libreta que estaba acoplada a la pared y que servía para dejar notas a los habitantes de la casa o para apuntar la lista de la compra, seguramente.

Vio el bolígrafo colgando a un lado de la libreta y se le ocurrió una idea.

Arrancó con cuidado una de las hojas y, haciéndose con el bolígrafo, se apoyó en la mesa para dirigir unas palabras a su anfitrión.

 

 

 

_Querido Hannibal:_

 

_Gracias por el desayuno. Estaba delicioso. Ha sido todo un detalle por su parte. El té de jengibre ha funcionado a las mil maravillas: me siento mucho mejor y tenía usted razón, su sabor es realmente exquisito._

_Espero no decepcionarle. No sé que le habrá contado Alana sobre mí, pero no soy nada espectacular: solo un restaurador aficionado de Nueva Orleans. Confío en que mi labor pueda serle de utilidad y que el resultado sea de su agrado. Le estoy muy agradecido por todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mí hasta ahora. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaré de mi estancia en Vilna y en su país... ya lo estoy haciendo._

_Bueno, no hay mucho más que añadir. Me despido ya de usted y espero que pase un estupendo día también. Cuídese mucho._

 

_Atentamente:_

_W. G._

 

_PD: He encontrado el café, ¿pero y la cafetera?_

 

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del hombre, conforme sus ojos iban encontrando las palabras escritas en la misiva. Qué joven tan encantador. Directo y sin mucho refinamiento, pero aún así encantador.

Su sonrisa se tornó de pronto en mueca de disgusto, al ver que la carta tenía una esquina doblada. Le pasó enseguida la mano por encima para arreglarla. Era culpa suya, la había doblado sin querer al pisarla: al salir de su habitación minutos antes no la había visto, y hasta que oyó el crujido del papel bajo su pie no se dio cuenta de que alguien había dejado un mensaje para él ante su puerta.

Sonrió de nuevo al imaginarse a su invitado sentado a la mesa de la cocina, escribiéndole con la espalda inclinada sobre el papel. Se fijó en que su letra tenía un trazo ligero, un tanto caótico y descuidado. Sin embargo, podía adivinar por la impronta en el papel que el muchacho se había esmerado por conseguir una presentación y una caligrafía adecuadas... y además, sabía ser agradecido. El agradecimiento era una señal de buena crianza y educación. Definitivamente, Will Graham acababa de subir un par de puntos en su escalafón.

Devolvió la carta al sobre y lo puso a buen recaudo en el primer cajón de su cómoda, bajo los calcetines. Miró el reloj que había encima del mueble: faltaban pocas horas para la cena.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras su cerebro iba elaborando planes para esa noche. Hasta entonces tenía la intención de bajar en bata, pues suponía que su invitado estaría a esas horas de visita en la ciudad y no corría peligro de verle en ropa de casa... pero ahora eso no era una opción. No. Esa noche por fin iban a conocerse y quería presentar un buen aspecto en todo momento. Era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que ponía empeño en agradarle.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia el baño, que era contiguo al dormitorio principal, y salió de allí media hora después, limpio y aseado. Se dirigió entonces al vestidor para escoger su atuendo y, durante todo el proceso, la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios. En su mente seguía repasando las palabras manuscritas de su invitado, su inocencia y humildad, la llaneza de sus modales norteamericanos.

Cada minuto que pasaba, sentía mayores deseos de conocer a Will Graham.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que dar las gracias y pedir disculpas: dar las gracias por la existencia de webs - y de los colaboradores que las sustentan, cuyo aporte y trabajo son tan valiosos - como Louisiana Creole Dictionary y Louisiana Creole Grammar, que me han ayudado ha componer el habla criolla de Will (los sacrificios que hace una por ciertos headcanons :)  
> Así mismo debo pedir disculpas, porque mi conocimiento sobre la lengua criolla de Louisiana es nulo y no sé si lo que he escrito se ajusta verdaderamente a la realidad de la misma. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible con mis limitados recursos y entendimiento de una lengua que no es la mía, y por la que siento gran respeto, al igual que por cualquier lengua o dialecto que se hable en el mundo. Pido perdón por cualquier desaguisado que mi ignorancia haya podido armar en ese aspecto. Si alguien detecta algún error y tiene a bien corregirme, bienvenido sea, lo acepto con total humildad.

Will maniobró con las prensas, preocupándose porque las hojas del libro quedasen bien fijadas a la cubierta y en la posición correcta. Era importante que no hubiese fallos o de lo contrario el trabajo de toda la mañana se iría al garete.

Aquel primer ejemplar había resultado fácil. Era el más sencillo de todos, pues solo requería de un cambio de cubierta. Pudo concluir su labor, tal y como había planeado, a la hora del almuerzo. Y aunque tendría que haber dejado el resto del trabajo para el día siguiente, al regresar a casa tras un vigorizante paseo por la ciudad no pudo resistirse a visitar la biblioteca. Entonces aprovechó para colocarle la nueva cubierta al libro – que había adquirido apenas una hora antes en el taller de un librero del centro – pues hacerlo así le ahorraba un día de trabajo: mañana podría devolver aquel ejemplar a la biblioteca, como nuevo, y dedicarle su tiempo al segundo ejemplar, cuyo estado era peor que el de su compañero y cuya restauración calculaba que podía llevarle aproximadamente una semana.

Estaba deseando dar comienzo a su tarea...

\- ¿Me permite interesarme por su trabajo?

El corazón de Will casi se detuvo al oír aquella voz. Literalmente saltó sobre sus pies y se le escapó un pequeño grito. Se quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados al hombre que tenía enfrente y que lo observaba a su vez con un brillo de diversión en su mirada pardo-rojiza.

\- ¿¡Qué demo...!? ¿¡Quien es ust...!? ¿¡Por donde ha entrado!? - alcanzó a preguntar, estupefacto. No daba crédito a la presencia de aquel desconocido allí: tanto la puerta de la biblioteca como las ventanas estaban cerradas y podía jurar que no lo había oído entrar.

\- He usado el ventanal – indicó su interlocutor con un gesto – Estaba en la terraza disfrutando de la brisa nocturna cuando usted ha llegado. No quería molestar, pero sentía curiosidad – se le acercó un paso, esbozando una sonrisa que era encantadora - Mis disculpas, si lo he asustado.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Will, respirando ya más calmado. Contempló al hombre por un momento, captando su estatura superior, su porte de caballero, su elegante traje de tres piezas de color azul claro y su cabello castaño. Había visto un retrato suyo en el salón, colgado encima de la chimenea – El conde Lecter, supongo.

\- Hannibal Lecter – le tendió su mano, que él estrechó conteniendo un estremecimiento. La brisa nocturna la había enfriado hasta convertirla casi en hielo – Bienvenido a mi morada, señor Graham.

\- Gracias. Entré aquí libremente, por mi propia voluntad, y dejaré parte de la felicidad que llevo conmigo – el conde lo miró alzando las cejas, sorprendido a la par que divertido. Will resopló para sí, al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido – Perdón, ha sido... se me ha venido de repente a la cabeza, no me haga caso. Es una tontería.

\- Al contrario, no conozco mucha gente que pueda citar a Drácula. ¿Es usted aficionado a la obra de Stoker? – preguntó, curioso.

\- Leí la novela cuando era niño.

\- Tengo un ejemplar en mi biblioteca, si le interesa – señaló con un gesto las estanterías que había a sus espaldas.

\- Gracias. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

\- Dígame, ¿qué opinión le merece el libro?

\- Bueno, para mí fue... - Will lo meditó – Aterrador. El conde me daba mucho miedo. Especialmente en el castillo, cuando Harker lo ve descender por el muro.

\- Un pasaje perturbador.

\- Sin duda. Sin embargo... - titubeó. La mirada atenta del conde lo instó a continuar: - Al final no pude evitar sentir compasión por él: estaba maldito, al fin y al cabo. Cualquier gloria o felicidad que poseyera en el pasado, se había esfumado siglos atrás. Era una criatura solitaria y acabó siendo cazado como un animal. Solo en la muerte pudo hallar la paz. A pesar de todas sus maldades, eso hizo que no pudiese odiarle. No, del todo. Sentí alivió por él.

Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Posee usted la bondad de corazón de la señora Harker.

Will se encogió de hombros, sin responder.

\- ¿Come usted?

\- ¿Perdón? - lo miró, contrariado.

\- La cena – aclaró – Ya está en la mesa. ¿Por qué no se reúne con Alana y conmigo en el comedor?

\- ¿Alana ya ha regresado?

\- Estoy seguro: siempre es puntual como un reloj.

\- De acuerdo – asintió y le echó un vistazo distraído al libro – Aquí ya he terminado.

\- Perfecto. Sígame.

Hannibal giró sobre sus talones y con gran empaque lo guió a través de las dobles puertas correderas que separaban la biblioteca del comedor. Tardaron apenas unos segundos en pasar de una estancia a otra. Mientras cruzaban el umbral, Will no pudo evitar pensar que su anfitrión era un hombre refinado y extraño.

 

 

 

El ambiente de la cena no dejaba de resultarle raro.

Estaba sentada a la derecha de Hannibal y enfrente de Will. La mesa que ocupaban los tres había sido elegantemente decorada y vestida. Sobre su superficie se distribuían exquisitas delicias de la cocina lituana: sopa a base de patatas, apio, tocino y crema de leche; kugales de jamón y huevo; y tinginys hechos con chocolate, leche condensada y galletas. Todo ello aderezado con unas botellas de Krupnik, un licor típico del país fabricado a base de cereales y miel.

Hannibal se había esmerado con la comida, como siempre. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar de las artes culinarias de su ex-jefe, pero para Will la nueva gastronomía parecía ser todo un descubrimiento: su deleite por los platos era genuino. Mostró interés por las recetas y alabó repetidas veces la cocina de su anfitrión. Hannibal respondía con humildad a los halagos de su invitado, aunque era incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa y, no estaba del todo segura pero... juraría que había un leve rubor en sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el Krupnik, ni con ninguna ilusión óptica provocada por la luz de la lámpara del comedor.

Para cualquiera que lo conociese un poco, la actitud del conde pasaría desapercibida: Hannibal era un hombre de modales exquisitos y, salvo excepciones, procuraba ser siempre amable con todo el mundo, especialmente con aquellos a los que escogía sentar a su mesa. Sin embargo, había algo en su forma de comportarse con Will que la hizo sospechar... más bien, le trajo recuerdos:

Hubo un tiempo en que una joven Alana Bloom, recién salida de la universidad, decidió aceptar un puesto como asistente personal de un rico aristócrata en Lituania. Esa joven Alana arribó al país europeo cargada de maletas e ilusiones, sin hablar más que su lengua materna. - actualmente era fluida en inglés, alemán y lituano, e incluso había aprendido las bases del italiano, el idioma favorito de Hannibal - A su llegada se había encontrado con un patrón fascinante, más joven de lo que ella esperaba, carismático y atractivo... su acento al hablar inglés era embriagador y divertido. La hizo sentir como una dama en todo momento, cosa que no era muy difícil cuando una acaparaba la atención de un auténtico caballero, cuando todas y cada una de sus palabras, sus sonrisas y sus miradas te pertenecían... como ahora parecían pertenecer a Will.

\- Tengo entendido que eres de Louisiana – dijo en ese momento Hannibal, arrancándola de sus pensamientos al tiempo que atraía de nuevo la atención de su invitado.

\- Si – asintió Will, tomando un sorbo de su copa de licor - Mi padre y yo nos instalamos allí durante mi adolescencia: vivíamos en Chartres Street.

\- _Oh, la Vieux Carré?_ \- inquirió Hannibal, en un impecable francés europeo.

\- _We_ \- respondió el joven de inmediato, en un entusiasmado criollo – _Vou Konnen li?_

\- _Bien sûr. Je suis allée à la Nouvelle Orléans il y a quelques années._

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cálida: Will parecía contento de haber encontrado un rasgo de afinidad con su jefe y Hannibal estaba claramente encandilado con el habla criolla del muchacho.

El estómago de Alana se contrajo.

\- Sabéis que es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma frente a una persona que no lo habla, ¿verdad? - lo dijo medio en broma, pero fue suficiente para romper la intimidad entre ambos.

\- Disculpa, Alana – Will desvió la mirada, comprendiendo su falta.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Después de eso, permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. La cena transcurrió en un ambiente más formal, con conversaciones cortas sobre temas intrascendentes, hasta que Will anunció que se iba a la cama tras terminarse el postre: a la mañana siguiente quería levantarse temprano para empezar a trabajar cuanto antes en la restauración del siguiente libro.

\- Además de encantador, también es un trabajador incansable – valoró Hannibal con satisfacción, una vez que el joven hubo abandonado el comedor – Te agradezco que me lo recomendases, Alana. Ha sido una estupenda idea traerle aquí.

\- Sin duda. Pienso que deberías dejarle terminar el encargo antes de acapararle, ¿no crees, Hannibal?

\- Tendrá tiempo de sobra para terminar su trabajo. El tiempo es lo único que nunca falta en este mundo.

La mujer dejó su copa sobre la mesa, muy seria.

\- Ya basta – lo amonestó. Él se volvió a mirarla, sin comprender – No puedo quedarme sentada, mientras veo como rebasas a tu antojo todos los límites. Una cosa es emplear a Will y sacar buen provecho de él, algo que no voy a censurarte, pero si pretendes ir más allá...

\- Discúlpame – la interrumpió Hannibal, sin perder la cortesía – He debido olvidarlo: ¿cuando te he dado potestad para decidir sobre mis acciones, Alana? - sostuvo su mirada mientras ella lo enfrentaba con la suya – No quiero que haya disensiones entre nosotros. Me resultaría muy desagradable tener que recordarte cual es tu posición en mi casa.

\- No está a tu alcance – se rebeló, enojada. Se puso en pie, al tiempo que dejaba la servilleta bruscamente sobre la mesa - Eso es todo cuanto te digo: Will Graham no está a tu alcance.

Abandonó la estancia, airada. Podía sentir los ojos de Hannibal clavados en su espalda mientras se alejaba. El enojo que emanaba de él le erizó el vello de la nuca conforme salía al pasillo.

Sabía que había corrido un peligroso riesgo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. A Hannibal le gustaban los retos, los imposibles y tenía la costumbre de soliviantarse si alguien lo desafiaba. No había sido su intención presentar batalla, simplemente tenía que pararle los pies como fuera antes de que alguien - Will - saliese perjudicado.

Lo que Hannibal pretendía hacer con su amigo, lo que veía en sus ojos que quería hacer... era simplemente inaceptable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la traducción al español de la conversación entre Hannibal y Will durante la cena:
> 
> H: Oh, el Barrio Francés?  
> W: Si. ¿Lo conoce?  
> H: Por supuesto. Estuve en Nueva Orleáns hace algunos años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tengo que pedir disculpas a la lengua - y a sus hablantes - lituana. He intentado poner algunas frases en boca de Hannibal en su lengua materna y espero no haber cometido ningún error imperdonable. Como siempre, reitero mi respeto hacia otras lenguas y dialectos, y si alguien más versado que yo siente la necesidad de corregirme por mis fallos respecto al idioma, será bienvenido/a.

La noche era cálida.

Will dormía destapado, con la ventana abierta en espera de alguna brisa caritativa que llegase para suavizar el ambiente. Se hallaba en ese dulce estado entre el sueño y la vigilia: aún consciente, pero cada vez más atrapado entre los amorosos brazos de Morfeo.

No sabía que hora era cuando notó que la temperatura dentro del dormitorio descendía varios grados, hasta convertirse en agradable. Una brisa fresca comenzó a entrar por su ventana, deslizándose hasta el lecho para encontrar las plantas de sus pies y colarse entre sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sintió como la brisa subía por sus piernas y se colaba bajo su ropa interior, suave como una caricia. Erizó el vello de su ombligo y sus pezones, pero de una forma nada desagradable. No era una sensación fría, sino deseable. Se rindió a ella, sin importarle lo más mínimo si lo que estaba experimentando era sueño o realidad.

¿Qué importaba? Era placentero.

La brisa ascendió por sus manos, sus brazos y su pecho. Se enroscó en torno a su cuello y refrescó sus orejas, deteniéndose en sus mejillas y alborotando ligeramente su cabello. Le arrancó una sonrisa. Sin duda se hallaba en un sueño, atrapado en su habitación con una brisa que tenía vida e ideas propias y que se deleitaba en explorarle, como un niño que jugase con un juguete nuevo.

De pronto, notó un peso extraño que se cernía sobre él. No lo aplastaba, no era corpóreo, propiamente hablando, pero estaba ahí. Se removió tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a agitarse, inquieto. Aquello dejó de ser un juego divertido: tal vez la brisa no era una bendición, sino un peligro...

\- _Miego, brangioji Will. Jūs esate saugūs. Nebijokite, mėgautis savo miego._

Oyó las palabras en su cabeza, no en sus oídos. Lo calmaron de inmediato, a pesar de que no reconocía el idioma y era incapaz de ubicar la voz que las pronunciaba... pero esa voz lo tranquilizó. De repente se sentía en paz. Nada podía hacerle daño.

Algo cálido empezó a descender por su pecho y al momento siguiente notó una leve presión en su cuello. Era dulce, demandante... como los labios de un amante. Se entregó a aquella sensación sin tapujos, pues sabía que no era más que un sueño que quizás se estaba tornando húmedo. Estaba vestido, por lo que no corría peligro de estropear las sábanas (lo contrario lo llenaría de vergüenza). Podía permitirse esa pérdida de control.

Se mordió los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido. La sensación de ser besado, succionado, era sumamente excitante y temía despertar a alguien si se dejaba llevar demasiado. Era algo extraño: sentía el cuerpo pesado, lánguido... y sin embargo estaba excitado, con una erección casi dolorosa que presionaba implacable contra la tela de algodón de sus calzoncillos, reclamando atención.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza cuando llegó el final. Trató de ser tan silencioso como pudo, aunque no fue capaz de controlar los gemidos que salieron de su garganta en mitad del clímax. De todos modos, no importaba: la presión lo abandonó, una vez saciado su deseo. El peso que había sentido hasta entonces sobre su cuerpo desapareció y la sensación de brisa fresca se desvaneció en el aire, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza una última vez a modo de despedida.

Se sintió débil y confuso. No llegó a abrir los ojos, aunque lo intentó... pero no tenía fuerzas. Después de eso cayó en un sueño profundo, con más palabras extrañas resonando en su cabeza:

\- _Vėl susitikti, saldus Will. Aš sugrįšiu jums._

 

 

 

La noche siguiente, Alana y Hannibal estaban tomando una copa en el salón antes de la cena cuando Will apareció.

Los ojos de sus anfitriones se posaron de inmediato sobre él. Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que Alana dejó caer distraída el hielo en la copa que se estaba sirviendo, al ver el estado en que su amigo aparecía ante ellos: Will estaba pálido y por su aspecto era evidente que no se sentía bien. Parecía ligeramente confuso, como si acabase de despertar al mundo. Tenía una pequeña marca enrojecida – un arañazo, tal vez – en un lateral del cuello.

Alana se giró para fulminar a Hannibal con la mirada, un segundo antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Will?

\- Me temo que no mucho – admitió este, con un suspiro – No sé que me ha pasado. He dormido todo el día.

\- ¿Se siente enfermo? - inquirió Hannibal, poniéndose en pie para acudir hasta él, mientras Alana apretaba los labios al otro lado de la estancia.

\- Tengo la cabeza embotada. Estoy cansado. Creo que aún no he superado el jet lag y por eso he dormido demasiado...

\- Un paseo le hará bien – propuso.

\- ¿Un paseo, en su estado? - la mujer los observó a ambos con una ceja enarcada – Lo que debería hacer es comer algo y subir a dormir otra vez. Un sueño tranquilo es reparador.

\- No, no quiero seguir durmiendo – replicó Will, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca.

\- Ya le has oído – dijo Hannibal. Acto seguido, se giró de nuevo hacia su invitado – Necesita usted comer un poco y hacer algo de ejercicio, eso reactivará su mente: venga conmigo, compraremos algún aperitivo para llevar mientras damos un paseo por la avenida, ¿de acuerdo? Le vendrá bien.

\- Si usted lo dice – se encogió de hombros, incapaz de discutir.

Hannibal tomó a Will del brazo, en un gesto de apoyo. El joven se sintió mejor con el otro a su lado mientras caminaban juntos para abandonar el salón.

Alana dio un paso al frente.

\- No estoy segura de que eso sea...

\- Volveremos a tiempo para la cena – anunció Hannibal, un segundo antes de desaparecer con Will por la puerta.

La mujer se quedó atrás, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

 

 

 

Hannibal compró para Will una ración de kepta duona – tiras de pan negro frito en aceite y aderezado con ajo y una deliciosa cubierta de queso - y una cerveza bien fría.

Caminaron juntos por la avenida, disfrutando del refrescante aire nocturno mientras compartían la comida. Habían acabado con ella para cuando alcanzaron la catedral, y de ahí cruzaron por el parque para subir a la colina Gediminas. Will la había visitado el día anterior para tener acceso a la torre-museo, que era una de las atracciones más conocidas de Vilna, apareciendo incluso en la moneda local.

Usaron el teleférico para subir a lo alto de la colina, pues el camino era empinado y cuesta arriba, además de dificultoso a causa del empedrado. En consideración a Will, Hannibal decidió que era mejor no hacer la subida a pie.

Cuando llegaron a lo más alto, se quedaron en silencio admirando las que eran las mejores vistas de la ciudad. A los pies de la colina Gediminas relucían las luces de Vilna, como un gigantesco enjambre de luciérnagas iluminando la noche.

Will respiró hondo, dejando que el aire nocturno le despejase la cabeza y le llenase los pulmones.

\- ¿Qué le parece? - preguntó Hannibal, volviéndose a mirarle.

\- Incluso de noche sigue siendo impresionante – declaró, admirado.

\- ¿Ya se siente mejor?

\- Si, gracias – lo observó con una media sonrisa - El paseo y la comida me han sentado muy bien.

\- Me alegro.

Volvieron a mirar las luces de la ciudad y permanecieron uno junto al otro, sin hablar durante un rato.

\- Vilna parece un lugar muy animado – dijo Will, observando el trasiego que podía adivinarse incluso a esa distancia.

\- Lo es – asintió Hannibal - Especialmente de noche. Es entonces cuando más me gusta.

\- Alana me dijo que era usted un ave nocturna.

\- Así es – sonrió - La noche es mi hora natural. Siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria.

\- ¿Que tiene en contra del día? - quiso saber, curioso.

\- No en contra del día, en contra del sol – Hannibal extendió su mano y la giró para mostrarle su palma. Will se acercó a mirar, intrigado por lo que el otro le quería enseñar. Descubrió cicatrices en la mano del conde y tras inspeccionarlas con gran curiosidad, alzó la vista para mirarlo extrañado porque no podía descifrar su origen - Porfiria – le aclaró. Will lo miró sorprendido – Es una enfermedad de la sangre. No es contagiosa, pero por desgracia es hereditaria. Mi caso es bastante extraño – retiró la mano - Los síntomas se reducen a una gran fotosensibilidad. Por eso procuro no tener tratos con el sol. Lo contrario, por experiencia, me resulta dañino y muy doloroso.

\- Lo siento.

\- No hay nada que sentir. A pesar de las limitaciones de mi condición, llevo una vida totalmente normal. Soy feliz no viendo la luz del día. La noche es mi elemento.

Will tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, recordando avergonzado cual había sido la primera conclusión que había sacado sobre su jefe, la noche en que Alana le dijo cuanto le gustaba a éste la vida nocturna.

\- Creía que su afición a la noche era porque es usted un juerguista. Perdone, no sabía...

\- No pasa nada – esbozó una sonrisa, conmovido por su disculpa - Muchos piensan mal de mí porque soy rico y duermo todo el día. Pero a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás. De hecho – añadió - no me calificaría a mí mismo de juerguista, pero debo admitir que si soy un sibarita... un hedonista, si lo prefiere. Me gusta de lo bueno lo mejor y afortunadamente puedo permitírmelo. Los clubs que visito forman parte de esos gustos.

\- Alana me dijo que eran lo más exclusivos de la ciudad.

\- Y lo son. Entre nosotros, Will, rehuyo esos locales donde la música es atronadora, el alcohol corre a raudales y las luces te dan dolor de cabeza.

\- En otras palabras, cualquier club normal – frunció el entrecejo - Yo también los odio. No sé como alguien puede soportarlos. Todo ese ruido y esa gente...

\- El Mákoš le encantaría.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El club Mákoš. Es mi favorito, lo visito con frecuencia. Una noche debería usted venir conmigo.

\- Gracias, pero... me temo que no estoy hecho para clubes exclusivos.

\- Se sentiría muy a gusto allí: la música es buena, el ambiente es tranquilo... sirven refrigerios ligeros y, como en cualquier otro sitio, no tiene que consumir alcohol si no quiere. Puede elegir.

\- Es usted muy amable, conde, pero en un sitio así no me dejarían entrar.

\- ¿Quien iba a impedírselo? - la pregunta sonó a desafío – Entraría usted conmigo, Will. Soy cliente VIP: podría presentarme en la puerta con un mendigo y nos dejarían pasar a ambos.

\- Bueno – se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, valorando sus vaqueros desgastados y la camisa que llevaba, que era inquilina habitual en su armario desde hacía casi una década - En mi caso, ese escenario no anda muy desencaminado...

\- Tonterías – sonrió - Su ropa es perfectamente decente. Aunque si desea ampliar su vestuario o hacerlo más elegante, no debe contenerse. La tarjeta de crédito que le dio Alana es para eso.

\- No, no para eso – negó con la cabeza - Jamás se me ocurriría hacerle semejante gasto, con lo que cuesta un traje en las tiendas que he visto en la avenida.

\- Son buenos trajes, Will. Merecen cada litas que cuestan. Si quiere uno, cómprelo. Es más, compre todos los que desee.

\- Pero...

\- Insisto – ordenó, clavando sus ojos castaños en él. Will se sintió extrañamente subyugado por esa mirada, que tenía tintes rojizos. De repente tuvo claro que no importaba el precio, tenía que comprar esos trajes porque era lo que quería y su jefe estaba de acuerdo - Dígale al dueño que va de mi parte: le dará lo mejor y a buen precio – esbozó una sonrisa y desvió acto seguido la vista, rompiendo el influjo de su mirada - Ahora volvamos a casa, mi querido Will. No hagamos esperar a Alana.

\- Como quiera.

Echaron a andar, emprendiendo el descenso tranquilamente a pie. El joven Graham todavía se sentía un poco raro: tenía la sensación de no ser por completo dueño de sí mismo.

\- ¿Cuando terminará de trabajar en el nuevo libro? - preguntó Hannibal, al cabo de un momento.

\- Una semana, más o menos.

\- Cuando lo acabe, iremos al Mákoš. Trabaja usted mucho, ya va siendo hora de que se recompensen sus esfuerzos. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Will asintió. En esos momentos, cualquier cosa que su jefe dijese le parecía bien. Hannibal sonrió, sin aparente razón, y al igual que había hecho momentos antes en el ático, tomó a Will del brazo.

Caminaron juntos de vuelta a casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, como siempre, aquí la traducción (apróximada) al español de las frases en lituano:
> 
> H: Duerme, querido Will. Estás a salvo. No tengas miedo, disfruta de tu sueño.  
> H: Nos veremos de nuevo, dulce Will. Volveré a por ti.


	5. Chapter 5

  _Querido Will:_

 

_Espero que el día de hoy le sea agradable. La conversación que mantuvimos anoche durante la cena fue francamente edificante. Disfruto mucho con sus relatos sobre las visitas que hace a mi ciudad, pues me están permitiendo verla con nuevos ojos y eso es algo por lo que, debo confesar, le estoy muy agradecido... hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de una compañía tan agradable e interesante._

_Si me lo permite, quisiera tomarme la libertad de recomendarle una actividad de ocio que pocas capitales europeas pueden ofrecer y que confío será de su agrado. Además, tengo entendido que aún no la ha disfrutado: ¿no ha pensado nunca en sobrevolar Vilna en globo, Will? Si no le asustan las alturas, estoy seguro de que debe de ser toda una experiencia. Tal vez quisiera usted tenerla en cuenta. Quizás se decida a disfrutarla y pueda después amenizar nuestra cena con su relato. Alana y yo estaríamos encantados de escucharlo._

_No deseo extender esta carta demasiado. Por ello debo despedirme, deseándole de nuevo que tenga un estupendo día. Nos veremos al caer la noche._

 

_Suyo, afectuosamente:_

_H. L._

 

_PD: Ayer tuve entre mis manos el ejemplar de los Elementos de Euclides que restauró usted hace poco. Parece nuevo. Estoy gratamente satisfecho con su trabajo, Will, le da usted nueva vida a mis amados libros. Debo confesar que ha despertado en mí la curiosidad por su trabajo. Desearía que nuestros ciclos vitales no fuesen opuestos, para poder – siempre que a usted no le importase, claro, no me gustaría que se sintiese presionado – estar presente y observar el proceso. Es algo que me encantaría hacer._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Querido Hannibal:_

 

_Mi día está siendo tranquilo y agradable. Confío en que su noche también lo será._

_¿Un paseo en globo? No lo había pensado. Sería una forma diferente de ver la ciudad. Buscaré información sobre ello, pues me parece una actividad muy interesante. No le tengo miedo a las alturas y a lo sumo llevaré encima biodramina, por si los mareos._

_Me alegra que esté satisfecho con mi trabajo. Como le dije hace días, solo soy un restaurador aficionado, no un profesional. Yo también amo los libros, por eso me esfuerzo en restaurarlos cuando es necesario._

_En cuanto a nuestros ciclos: creo que podríamos adaptarlos para satisfacer su curiosidad. Quizás podría usted echarme una mano en la restauración del Tratado de la Luz de Hayghens. Podría ser mi observador y ayudante. Comuníqueme su respuesta y, si le parece, nos pondremos de acuerdo._

_Tengo que dejarle ya. Debo empezar a trabajar. Que pase usted un buen día, conde._

 

_Atentamente:_

_W. G._

 

_PD: Me alegro de que disfrute con los relatos de mis experiencias como turista en Vilna. Esperaba no aburrirle con tanta charla: usted seguro conoce de sobra su ciudad y no necesita que yo se la describa. Aunque como bien dice, mi visión sobre ella proviene de otros ojos. Eso lo hace diferente, supongo._

 

 

 

 

Acordaron reunirse en la biblioteca a la noche siguiente, después de la cena.

Hannibal contó las horas del día para que llegase el momento. Will estaba cada vez más congraciado con la idea de poder mostrarle al conde su proceso de trabajo, viendo que el aristócrata estaba tan interesado.

Durante la cena, como ya se había convertido en costumbre, se estableció una amena conversación entre los comensales. Alana no participó mucho y tras consumir el postre, decidió acabar la noche en algún club de la ciudad. Will y Hannibal se retiraron entonces a la biblioteca y mientras el joven norteamericano disponía sus utensilios de restauración en una ordenada hilera sobre la mesa, junto al libro con el que iban a trabajar, el conde lituano se colocó a su lado y observó cada detalle del proceso sin apartar la vista un solo momento.

Will se calzó los guantes de látex antes de empezar. Era importante preservar las páginas del libro de la grasa o la suciedad que podían transmitirle los dedos, aún sin quererlo. Hannibal vio a su invitado escoger una página y, con una goma de borrar suave, comenzar a frotar con gran delicadeza la superficie de la misma, mientras sostenía la hoja por un extremo con la otra mano.

\- Esto ayudará a limpiarlo – explicó – Los ejemplares antiguos o que permanecen guardados por mucho tiempo, tienden a acumular suciedad y polvo entre sus páginas. En ocasiones no se ve, pero está ahí. Por suerte estás últimas hojas no están tan dañadas como las otras: solo las ha atacado la humedad, pero no es grave.

\- Me gustaría haber cuidado mejor de él – se lamentó el conde, haciendo una mueca - Es uno de mis ejemplares favoritos. Intento que mi biblioteca esté en las mejores condiciones...

\- No es culpa suya – lo consoló Will - Los libros envejecen. Algunos lo hacen mejor que otros. No se pueden controlar todas las variantes, por mucho que uno se esfuerce.

Hannibal asintió, aceptando sus palabras. Su mirada se centró entonces en Will, apreciando el mimo conque éste trabajaba al deslizar el borrador por las páginas, como si éstas fuesen a quebrarse. Sus movimientos tenían la precisión de un cirujano y el cariño de un amante.

\- ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en hacerse profesional? Cualquier biblioteca o museo se beneficiaría mucho de sus servicios, Will.

\- Lo he pensado – asintió, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración en su trabajo - Pero lo máximo que puedo permitirme son algunos cursos y talleres. No está en mi mano acceder a la universidad para formarme como restaurador.

\- Comprendo. ¿Cual es su empleo en América? - inquirió con curiosidad, al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Soy conserje. Trabajo para mi amigo Jack: él y su esposa, Bella, tienen un hotel en Toulouse Street, en Nueva Orleans. Es un edificio antiguo. Se conserva muy bien, pero requiere de mantenimiento constante.

\- Comprendo. ¿La restauración de libros es entonces su hobby, su pasión?

\- Es lo que más me gusta hacer, aparte de pescar – sonrió. Dejó la goma de borrar a un lado y con una brocha de pelo suave comenzó a retirar los restos del borrado - Los beneficios me ayudan a pagar las facturas. Lo cual es una suerte, porque me alojo en el hotel: Bella y Jack me hacen un precio especial por mi habitación, pero aún así debo pagar el alquiler.

\- ¿Le exigen alquiler a un amigo?

\- Al contrario, ellos no querían cobrarme. Yo lo exigí, y sé que Bella aún está enfadada conmigo por eso. Pero no me gusta vivir de la caridad de otros, aunque sean mis amigos.

\- Es usted orgulloso – valoró Hannibal, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Para bien y para mal. Aunque no puedo quejarme: Bella incluso me deja tener perro, a pesar de ser alérgica.

\- ¿Tiene usted perro?

\- Si – en su rostro se dibujó una luminosa sonrisa - Un aprendiz del diablo llamado Buster. Es un mestizo de Jack Russell.

\- Dicen que son una raza testaruda.

\- Oh, si – asintió, demostrando que hablaba por experiencia – También son unos excelentes cazadores de roedores, lo cual nunca viene mal en un hotel.

\- ¿Y donde ha dejado a Buster? No lo trajo con usted.

\- El viaje en avión era demasiado largo, no lo habría soportado – hizo una mueca – Lo dejé en el refugio, con sus hermanos.

\- ¿Hermanos?

Will alzó la vista y observó la expresión de contrariedad del conde.

\- He adoptado algunos perros de un refugio local – explicó - No puedo tenerlos en casa, pero me ocupo de su manutención. Y el dinero sirve para que el refugio pueda funcionar correctamente.

\- Así que es usted una especie de benefactor de la institución.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Cuantos perros ha adoptado, exactamente?

El joven tardó unos segundos en contestar, parecía un tanto avergonzado de lo que el otro pudiese pensar:

\- Siete – dijo finalmente.

\- Siete – Hannibal dejó entrever una sonrisa que era una mezcla de diversión, aprobación y sorpresa – Es usted el billete de oro de los adoptantes caninos.

Will rió ante la broma. El conde lo observó sin perder la sonrisa, ampliándola incluso.

\- Hago lo que puedo. Algún día compraré un terreno grande y viviremos todos juntos – declaró, con un tono que demostraba ilusión - Construiré una casa para nosotros.

\- ¿Es ese su sueño, Will?

\- Se le puede llamar así – asintió. Al cabo de un momento, añadió: - Deberíamos volver al trabajo: estas páginas no van a limpiarse solas.

Dicho y hecho: el joven volvió a enfrascarse en la limpieza de las páginas y Hannibal, a su lado, se inclinó ligeramente para inspeccionar y aprender de su trabajo.

\- Fascinante – afirmó, admirado.

\- Ya solo quedan unas pocas hojas. Mañana habré terminado con este ejemplar y empezaré con el siguiente.

\- Es usted incansable.

\- Me gusta el trabajo... y tengo la costumbre de comprometerme cuando algo me gusta de verdad.

\- Estoy seguro de ello – sonrió - Le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado la molestia de cambiar su ciclo de sueño por mí, Will. Es un detalle que aprecio.

\- Supongo que soy un tanto egocéntrico – elevó la vista para mirarle un momento - Su interés me halaga el ego.

\- Su ego tiene razones para sentirse halagado. Es usted un restaurador de talento, eso puedo verlo hasta yo que no tengo conocimientos de su disciplina.

\- Solo he tomado algunos cursos, nada más.

\- Los conocimientos sirven de poco si no hay talento.

\- Eso no es cierto. Y pare ya, antes de que me convierta en un monstruo arrogante.

\- Difícilmente sería usted arrogante, Will. Al contrario, es demasiado humilde: menosprecia sus habilidades.

\- No les doy más crédito del que merecen, simplemente.

\- Para mí todas sus cualidades son dignas de elogio, Will.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa. Bajó la vista, y Hannibal pudo ver apenas un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se alegró por el efecto que causaban sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar pensar con tristeza que el muchacho era incapaz de apreciar su propia valía. No veía lo extraordinario que era.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que han dedicado su tiempo a este fic, ya sea leyéndolo, recomendándolo, dejando kudos y/o comentarios. Me alegra ver que la historia os entretiene y es bien recibida.  
> En otro orden de cosas: mi intención era dejar al menos un par de capítulos publicados durante el fin de semana, pero este capítulo me ha llevado más tiempo del que esperaba y al final no ha podido ser. Como este fic está siendo publicado a la vez en español y en inglés, quiero avisaros de que tardaré un poco más en actualizarlo, pero intentaré que no pasen muchos días entre capítulo y capítulo (publicaré ambas versiones al mismo tiempo, así todos contentos). También debo comunicaros que a partir de mañana tendré que hacer un paron en la redacción del fic - espero que no se extienda por más de una semana - debido a obligaciones personales.  
> Dicho todo esto, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

El club Mákoš quedaba dentro del distrito histórico de la ciudad, a unas calles de distancia del centro. Ocupando las dos plantas de un edificio neoclásico, era uno de los clubes más frecuentados y mejor valorados de Vilna.

Hannibal, Will y Alana – que había decidido unirse a ellos en el último momento – atravesaron el umbral ataviados como exigía la etiqueta: la mujer estaba despampanante con un palabra de honor azul noche que se ajustaba como un guante a su figura; el conde, por su parte, había optado por un clásico traje negro sin corbata; y el joven norteamericano lucía su nuevo traje gris, combinado con una camisa de un azul oscuro que resaltaba favorablemente el color de sus ojos y el castaño de su barba y su cabello. Con semejante apariencia, el muchacho hizo que se volviesen muchas cabezas en el club, y quizás por eso Hannibal no se apartó de su lado mientras guiaba al grupo rodeando la pista de baile hacia las escaleras.

Will caminaba mirando a su alrededor, admirado. Jamás había pisado un club de lujo en toda su vida y el Mákoš le llamaba la atención. Era tal y como Hannibal se lo había descrito: la iluminación dentro del local era suave, no caleidoscópica, y la música se mantenía dentro de los niveles saludables de ruido. La planta baja estaba decorada en tonos oscuros, con la barra al fondo y el guardarropa cerca de la entrada. Las luces, el mobiliario y la música eran de corte modernista. A la derecha pudo ver conforme pasaban una galería de arcos de madera que daba paso a los reservados, mientras el resto de las mesas se distribuían a la izquierda.

A esas horas el club estaba concurrido, aunque no demasiado. Los tres estaban por subir a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los reservados privados de la zona VIP, cuando vieron acercarse hasta ellos a una joven pelirroja enfundada en un elegante vestido de color verde. La muchacha sonreía y agitaba la mano en su dirección para saludarlos.

\- ¡Margot! - Alana se adelantó con una sonrisa para recibirla - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Hola – se saludaron con un beso - He venido a distraerme, ¿y tú?

\- Estoy con unos amigos – enlazó su brazo con el de la joven, en un gesto que denotaba confianza, y se giró hacia los hombres para hacer las presentaciones – Margot Verger, estos son Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham – se los señaló con la mano respectivamente – Will ha venido de vacaciones desde Estados Unidos.

\- ¿¡De veras!? - Margot miró al muchacho, gratamente sorprendida - ¿Eres estadounidense? ¿De qué parte del país?

\- Louisiana.

\- Yo soy de Maryland.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en Lituania? - quiso saber, picado en su curiosidad.

\- Manejo una rama de los negocios de mi familia en Europa: Industrias Verger, tal vez nos conozcas. Me encargo de nuestra nueva línea de productos vegetarianos.

\- Espera, ¿Verger: el gigante de los cárnicos? - ella asintió. Él frunció el entrecejo - ¿Os habéis pasado al bando vegetariano?

\- Después de muchos años, al fin he logrado convencer a mi hermano – se ufanó.

\- Margot, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros en nuestro reservado? - propuso Alana - No te importa, ¿verdad, Hannibal?

\- En absoluto – el conde esbozó una educada sonrisa – Es usted bienvenida a nuestro petit comité, señorita Verger.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Subimos?

Ascendieron por las escaleras, Will detrás de Hannibal y las dos mujeres charlando en la retaguardia. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la zona VIP, donde un empleado los recibió y les dio las buenas noches al dejarlos pasar: la primera estancia a la que accedieron era un pequeño recibidor de planta cuadrada, con el suelo enmoquetado y las paredes decoradas con paneles de madera. Allí se hallaban los servicios a un lado y un segundo guardarropa al otro. El grupo pasó de largo por delante de ambos y cruzó el umbral que llevaba hasta un pasillo donde se abrían varias puertas, una por cada reservado.

Entraron por la segunda puerta de la izquierda. Will se quedó estupefacto nada más poner sus pies en la habitación: mini-bar, gran televisión de plasma, equipo de música, billar... y hasta una mesa de bufé colocada convenientemente junto al reservado y abastecida con frutas, agua mineral, zumos naturales, sándwiches y frutos secos. Al fondo había una puerta con una pequeña placa de oro que indicaba un aseo, y más cerca se hallaba el reservado en sí: una mesa redonda circundada por un sofá en L de cuero marrón. Sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa destacaban un jarroncito con flores frescas y un conjunto de velas aromáticas. Todo esto, unido a la suave iluminación y la elegante decoración de la sala, hacían de aquella el lugar perfecto para relajarse un viernes por la noche. La estancia a su alrededor era un compendio de buen gusto, comodidad y sofisticación.

\- Impresionante – musitó Will, admirado.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Se giró para mirar a Hannibal, como si este acabase de preguntarle de que color era el sol.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? Perdone, pero esa es una pregunta tonta.

Ante la franca honestidad de su respuesta, el conde se echó a reír.

\- Hannibal es un buen cliente del Mákoš – apuntó Alana – Por eso su reservado es de los mejores.

\- ¿Nos tomamos algo? - inquirió el conde, al cabo de un momento – Id tomando asiento, os prepararé unas bebidas. Servíos algo del buffet, si os apetece.

Hannibal se alejó en dirección al mini-bar y regresó minutos después, habiendo puesto en marcha el equipo de música para que se oyesen las Variaciones de Goldberg en la habitación, y con la primera ronda de bebidas bien dispuesta en una pequeña bandeja, que dejó en el centro de la mesa para que los otros se sirvieran.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos - Will sentado a la izquierda de Hannibal y Alana y Margot ocupando los asientos frente a ellos – amenizaron la noche con distintas conversaciones y la aderezaron con una generosa dosis de alcohol. El ambiente entre los cuatro fue distendido a lo largo de toda la noche y hacia el final de la reunión, Hannibal decidió que debían clausurar su encuentro con una última copa especial.

Se levantó para traer a la mesa una nueva bandeja, ocupada está vez por una botella ancha y cuadrada, de contenido verde esmeralda; cuatro copas de aspecto curioso: amplias por arriba y con un pequeño abombamiento cerca de la base; una cuchara de metal alargada y agujereada, que semejaba una extraña especie de colador; y un pequeño bol repleto de terrones de azúcar.

\- Absenta – dijo Will, mirando sorprendido la etiqueta de la botella – Creí que estaba prohibida. ¿No es una droga o algo así?

\- Solo si te toma pura o en exceso y únicamente para uso recreacional – dijo Hannibal, esbozando una sonrisa – La Absenta es legal en Europa, excepto en Francia, donde no permiten producirla pero si importarla. ¿Le apetece probar? - lo tentó, mientras colocaba la cuchara en su copa y tomaba entre sus dedos un terrón de azúcar. Will lo observó durante algunos segundos y finalmente se decidió, asintiendo con valentía. Hannibal sonrió y dejó el terrón con cariño sobre la cuchara, antes de aplicarle la llama de su elegante mechero para caramelizarlo y proceder a verter el agua.

Una vez servidos, todos bebieron de sus copas con precaución, sorbo a sorbo. El azúcar y el agua usados para rebajar la Absenta habían convertido la bebida en una sustancia cremosa del color de la leche, sin hacerle perder ese regusto amargo que le era tan característico. Tomaron un par de rondas y antes de que se terminasen la segunda, Will empezó a mirar ceñudo a Margot Verger.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó. La joven tenía el rostro pálido, más allá de su blancura natural, y la mirada de sus ojos azules parecía perdida. Su aspecto era el de alguien que estaba a punto de vomitar.

\- Me parece que he bebido demasiado – se excusó la pelirroja - El alcohol no me sienta bien en grandes cantidades. Me siento un poco mareada...

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño? - se ofreció Alana, con expresión preocupada.

\- No, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Recogeré el bolso en el guardarropa y pediré un taxi...

\- Voy contigo – la ayudó a levantarse y se despidieron de los hombres para desaparecer casi de inmediato por la puerta.

Hannibal se reclinó en su asiento, la comisura de los labios ligeramente arqueada hacia arriba, dejando su copa vacía olvidada sobre la mesa. Will también se recostó y cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando su cabeza encontró el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿Se siente bien, Will?

\- Estoy muy bien. Demasiado.

\- Explíquese.

El joven giró la cabeza para mirar a su jefe y al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con la mirada pardo-rojiza de este, que lo observaba con interés.

\- Mi cabeza está despejada y aún así no puedo pensar. Soy dueño de mí mismo y al mismo tiempo no lo soy. No sé muy bien como explicarlo.

\- Yo creo que lo explica perfectamente.

\- Es culpa de la Absenta – suspiró.

\- ¿Y no tendrán algo que ver los cuatro whiskies que se ha tomado antes de consumirla?

Will rió, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

\- No. Unos cuantos whiskies no me hacen nada. Mi tolerancia al alcohol es bastante alta: herencia paterna.

\- ¿Su padre era bebedor?

\- Creo que la palabra correcta es _alcohólico_ , conde.

\- Hannibal.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puedes llamarme Hannibal. ¿No crees que a estas alturas ya deberíamos tutearnos? No estamos tan anticuados, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto. Tienes toda la razón, Hannibal. Ya va siendo hora: hemos convivido bajo el mismo techo durante más de una semana, hemos compartido nuestra comida, hemos restaurado un libro juntos – se lo quedó mirando durante varios segundos y sonrió, un gesto cálido y sincero - Me gusta estar contigo.

\- Y a mí contigo. Disfruto cada segundo que pasamos juntos, Will. Eres la compañía perfecta para mí: inteligente, honesto y con un sentido del humor propio. Eres una rara avis, única y extraordinaria.

\- Y tú no dejas de halagarme – lo amonestó, en broma - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacerme tantos cumplidos?

\- Tendrás que perdonarme, pero solo digo lo que pienso. Y creo que es la verdad, aunque tú no quieras verla.

\- Eres un hombre muy particular - lo miró con fijeza y el conde se sintió de pronto atrapado en aquellos inmensos, hermosos ojos azules - Hay algo en ti que no logro descifrar. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan especial, con tanta pasión por la vida. No te pareces a ningún otro hombre, Hannibal Lecter.

El conde sonrió, feliz hasta el punto de no tener palabras. Aquello confirmaba lo que desde hacía tiempo ya sabía: Will y él eran uno para el otro. Lo había intuido en su primera visita nocturna, más aún, la primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre el muchacho, deseoso por conocer al autor de la carta. Los días que habían pasado juntos no hacían más que corroborarlo. Ya habían reconocido lo que pensaban el uno del otro... para todo lo demás, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Hannibal alargó la mano y acarició con dos dedos la mejilla de Will, tiernamente. El joven cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, llegando incluso a girar la cabeza para estrechar el contacto. Se rendía voluntariamente, abandonando cualquier defensa y exponiendo ante él su esbelto y blanco cuello...

El ansía despertó dentro del conde, con una fuerza que este rara vez había conocido. No recordaba haber sentido nunca tamaña necesidad: una puñalada de hambre, voraz, implacable. Transcendía sus instintos de vampiro. Ya no se trataba de alimentarse, sino de sucumbir a la tentación que le brindaba aquel joven, cuya sangre deseaba tanto como su cuerpo o su alma.

La mano de Hannibal se deslizó hasta alcanzar los cabellos del muchacho, esos rizos de chocolate por los que había llegado a sentir un cariño especial. Enroscó los dedos en torno a ellos y con delicadeza movió la muñeca para colocar a Will en la posición correcta, sin que este hiciese nada para evitarlo.

El conde notó el preciso instante en que en él se produjo el cambio, cuando sus colmillos emergieron, blancos y afilados, y su visión se tornó roja. Cuando la bestia con la que compartía cuerpo y naturaleza se apoderó de él y posó sus ávidos labios en el cuello de Will, dispuesta a llevarse lo mejor del joven. Hacía más de una semana que Hannibal la había estado conteniendo, desde la primera noche que visitó a Will en su cama. Su intención era no interferir en el trabajo de su empleado y aguardar el momento en que pudiese tenerlo a solas en el club. Ese momento al fin había llegado. Era hora de que todas las partes involucradas disfrutasen de la recompensa a sus esfuerzos.

Mordió el cuello de Will, rasgando apenas la piel con sus dientes para hacer brotar la sangre. El muchacho recibió su gesto con un respingo y un gemido ahogado, celestial sonido que prendió fuego en la sangre del conde y provocó que, por primera vez en siglos, este volviese a percibir el latido de su propio corazón: un ritmo atronador y constante, semejante al de un tambor.

Will, por su parte, se sentía excitado. En mitad de un placer y un dolor que se mezclaban y lo confundían, podía notar la erección que se apretaba contra la costosa tela de su traje. Era tan consciente de ella como del hecho de tener a Hannibal encima, apegado a su garganta como si le fuese la vida en ello: el conde tenía agudos colmillos que lo mordían y gentiles labios que succionaban con frenesí, amén de una húmeda lengua que aparecía al instante para rematar la faena, paliando el dolor y aumentando el éxtasis hasta hacerlo casi insoportable. No sabía si estaba soñando o alucinando, sin duda a causa de la Absenta. Aquello no podía ser real... pero lo fuese o no lo estaba disfrutando, así que se dejó llevar. De todos modos, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía lánguido, débil, su voluntad había cedido hacía mucho entre los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

Cuando al fin lo abandonó, Will estaba por perder la consciencia. Su visión se había tornado borrosa: creyó ver que Hannibal tenía los labios manchados de sangre y pensó que debía de ser la suya... sangre succionada directamente de su cuello. Pero eso era un disparate. Se negó a sí mismo con la cabeza, mientras le parecía que el conde se relamía para eliminar todo rastro de sangre de su boca, como lo haría un animal. Cuando Hannibal se volvió a mirarlo sus ojos eran rojos, pero no del rojo habitual... de un rojo que solo podía pertenecer a una bestia y jamás a un hombre normal.

El conde se inclinó sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Acarició su rostro y sus cabellos en un gesto cargado de devoción y ternura.

\- Dulce Will – fue lo último que oyó, pronunciado en un tono apasionado, un segundo antes de perder el sentido – Mi querido, precioso Will... mi amado.

El joven cerró los ojos y el mundo a su alrededor se apagó.

 

 

 

\- ¿Molesto?

Will alzó la vista del escritorio y vio a Alana al otro lado, sonriéndole. A la luz de las lámparas de la biblioteca, el cabello de la mujer adquiría un bonito tono azulado.

\- Claro que no – declaró, devolviéndole la sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba con un gesto el escalpelo que estaba limpiando con un paño en esos momentos - Estoy preparando las herramientas. Hannibal aún no ha bajado.

\- Seguro que no tarda, ha de estar durmiendo – su mirada azul recorrió la superficie del escritorio, interesada - ¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Parece que el encargo avanza rápido.

\- Oh, si. Hannibal me ayuda mucho: nos hemos repartido el trabajo y en unos días más habremos terminado. Mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba.

\- Me alegro – sonrió – Parece que Hannibal se está aficionando a la restauración.

\- Si, y no se le da mal. Ha aprendido muy deprisa. Podría dedicarse a esto, si quisiera.

\- Estoy segura. Pero entonces ya no tendría que recurrir a ti y eso lo entristecería. Te ha tomado mucho cariño, Will.

\- Hemos congeniado bien – asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Más que bien, diría yo. Desde que llegaste aquí, apenas os he visto separados – meneó la cabeza, risueña - Cuando Hannibal se entusiasma con algo...

\- Pone mucha pasión en todo lo que le gusta – reconoció el muchacho, con un deje de admiración en la voz – Es muy entusiasta.

\- Eso lo puedo jurar. Él es así – se encogió de hombros – Le fascina todo lo que es diferente, inusual. Siempre anda en busca de algo nuevo: a veces es una cosa, a veces es una nueva disciplina o una persona... en estos cinco años le he visto atesorar multitud de objetos y conocimientos, y muchos hombres y mujeres han pasado por su vida, incluida yo.

\- ¿Tú? - Will la miró, contrariado - ¿Hannibal y tú...?

\- Fue la principio de llegar aquí y solo duró un año: yo era joven y él era el jefe atractivo y carismático. Ya sabes como es. Pero acabamos en buenos términos. Tengo un grato recuerdo de aquella época – se movió en torno al escritorio, habiendo llamado su atención una caja rectangular que descansaba sobre una de las esquinas de la mesa. Era de madera labrada y tenía la efigie de un perro tallada en relieve. La observó con intriga - ¿Qué es esto, por cierto?

\- Es una caja de aparejos de pesca. La encontré en mi puerta esta mañana.

\- De Hannibal, ¿verdad? - le lanzó una mirada significativa – ¿Ves? Esta es otra de sus manías: los regalos. Es un detallista nato. Para conquistarme me compraba joyas y vestidos y todas las semanas encontraba ante mi puerta un ramo de lirios, mis favoritos. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que lo dejamos. La verdad, me avergonzaba un poco: un hombre maduro haciéndome todos esos regalos, y yo era apenas una veinteañera. La gente iba a pensar que era mi Sugar Daddy. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que aquello formaba parte de su naturaleza: cuando Hannibal está interesado en alguien, se aprende sus gustos y los usa para agasarle. Es su forma de demostrar afecto y, por supuesto, también lo encuentra muy entretenido. Su corazón adora la aventura.

Will se la quedó mirando en silencio. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿A que viene todo esto, Alana?

La mujer lo miró parpadeando y dejó la caja a un lado.

\- Has debido de darte cuenta: los regalos, su marcado interés por ti, las horas que pasa a tu lado...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Will, Hannibal te está cortejando. Por Dios, está loco por ti.

\- ¿Qué dices? Eso no es verdad – negó, molesto – No, estás... te estás confundiendo, Alana. Entre Hannibal y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos. Buenos amigos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te ha dicho nada? ¿Ni siquiera ha intentado convencerte de que te quedes, cuando termines el encargo?

\- No puedo quedarme, tengo que volver a Louisiana. Allí tengo mi hogar y mi empleo. Y Jack y Bella me necesitan.

\- Claro, lo comprendo. Pero Hannibal no... bueno – suspiró, chasqueando la lengua – Claro, que tonta soy, él no te lo va a decir así a bocajarro. Primero querrá ver si puede tener una oportunidad contigo. Seguirá cortejándote hasta que esté seguro y entonces te invitará a algún lugar especial, un sitio donde podáis estar a solas, y ahí se decidirá todo. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

\- Tu experiencia no sera la mía – declaró el muchacho – Te puedo asegurar que Hannibal no tiene intenciones románticas conmigo. Entiendo que alguien pueda confundirse al respecto, porque a veces Hannibal es un poco efusivo en sus afectos...

\- Si, por supuesto, ha debido de ser eso – Will la miró con seriedad, tal vez intentando averiguar si ella se estaba burlando. Hábilmente, la mujer le devolvió la misma expresión pétrea que reflejaba él en su rostro – En fin, si me disculpas – caminó hacia la estantería más cercana como si nada y cogió un libro – Yo solo venía a por mi lectura mensual y para ver si todo estaba en regla.

\- Lo está.

\- Ya lo veo – agitó el libro en señal de despedida - Hasta la vista, Will.

Él la despidió con un gesto, mientras continuaba limpiando a conciencia el escalpelo.

Alana apenas había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando el muchacho la llamó de nuevo:

\- Me preguntaba... Hannibal me ha dicho que esta semana estarías muy ocupada con tu trabajo...

\- Dime, te escucho.

\- Verás, es que vamos a hacer una acampada en las tierras de los Lecter: Hannibal quiere enseñarme el antiguo castillo de su familia y... estaba pensando que quizás tú querrías acompañarnos. Si no estás muy ocupada, claro.

\- Claro – la mujer sonrió – Yo ya he visto el castillo, pero será un placer volver a visitarlo. Es una zona preciosa, con un buen río para pescar.

\- Si, lo sé. Hannibal me lo ha dicho. Por eso me compró la caja de aparejos.

\- Intentando tentarte con la pesca, ¿eh? Qué astuto por su parte.

Will esbozó apenas una sonrisa. Se despidieron de nuevo, con la promesa de que Alana acudiría a la acampada. La mujer abandonó la biblioteca con su libro bajo el brazo, ocultando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Había cumplido su cometido. Su plan estaba en marcha: sabía que Hannibal no daría su brazo a torcer respecto a Will, pero su amigo era mucho más razonable... y no estaba interesado en los hombres, como su jefe. Eso les daba ventaja. Will no sucumbiría a los encantos y atenciones de Hannibal, sencillamente porque no le interesaban. Y una vez puesto al tanto de ellas, obviamente actuaría de manera sensata y zanjaría las cosas de una vez por todas con Hannibal.

Alguien tenía que pararle los pies a ese tozudo aristócrata y Will parecía ser el único con el poder de hacerlo.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy de vuelta :) Gracias por la paciente espera. Ojalá disfrutéis del capítulo, que viene movidito ;)

 

Algo iba mal. Nada estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado.

Para empezar, Alana se les había acoplado en la acampada: el propio Will la había invitado, según sus propias palabras porque pensó que ella querría venir. Y, como no, la mujer había sacado tiempo de donde no lo tenía para acompañarlos. Él se había esforzado por escoger una fecha en la que sabía que ella no podría acudir, pero Alana era inteligente y se las había ingeniado para burlarlo.

Quería separarlos. Desde el principio le había dejado claro que no aprobaba sus intenciones con Will. ¿Por qué? ¿Era por la amistad que la unía al muchacho? ¿Acaso estaba interesada en él y lo quería para ella sola? ¿O quizás aún seguía albergando viejos sentimientos por su persona? Esto último le parecía lo menos probable, aunque de vez en cuando lo asaltaba la duda: todavía se preguntaba porqué Alana seguía viviendo con él en el ático, cuando tenía recursos más que suficientes para ser independiente y la relación entre ellos era cada día más desapegada. Además, ambos sabían que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias entre ella y Margot Verger, lo cual significaba que tarde o temprano tendría que mudarse. Pero la mujer seguía manteniendo que se había acostumbrado a la convivencia y que no sentía la necesidad de abandonar la casa.

 _Y mientras tanto_ – pensó Hannibal, apretando con disgusto los labios – _se esfuerza en impedir que Will y yo nos acerquemos demasiado_.

Había intentado sabotear su cita en el Mákoš, utilizando la misma estratagema de unírseles como carabina para evitar que pudiesen estar a solas. Sin embargo, él había sido más listo y había sabido darle esquinazo. La pobre señorita Verger tuvo que pagar el pato, pero no importaba: su pequeño ardid con la Absenta había funcionado y nadie había salido realmente perjudicado. Además, él había logrado estrechar su vínculo con Will...

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordarlo. Podía sentir como se reavivaban los latidos de su corazón cada vez que pensaba en la privacidad de aquel reservado, en el cuerpo de su amado reposando lánguido entre sus brazos, en el sabor agridulce de su sangre y en las palabras y la entrega con las que el muchacho lo había premiado.

No podía caberle ninguna duda. Will estaba más que preparado y dispuesto para ser su compañero. No solo no ponía trabas a su seducción, sino que se entregaba a ella de buena gana, sin tapujos y apenas sin contenerse, dejando bien claro cual era su posición al respecto. La primera noche se había acercado a él movido por el hambre y la curiosidad. Se divirtió recorriéndolo, jugando con él. La belleza de ese cuerpo apolíneo lo cautivó, cayó rendido ante él como Pygmalion frente a su Galatea, o como Zeus la primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre Ganímedes... y desde entonces lo había adorado y buscado con la misma pasión. Había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en conquistarlo y siempre había visto premiados sus avances. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más unido a Will Graham, y tras lo ocurrido en el Mákoš estaba seguro de que caminaba por el sendero correcto, que ya solo le restaba dar el último paso para afianzar su relación con Will...

Pero, de pronto, todo había cambiado. La actitud del joven hacia él se vio trastocada de un día para otro: ya no era amigable y distendido con él, sino distante y esquivo. Lo evitaba. Incluso había retornado a su rutina de trabajar por las mañanas, a sabiendas de que no podría acompañarle. Y al preguntarle por tan repentino cambio, tan solo obtuvo del muchacho una pobre excusa: que las últimas páginas del libro estaban en muy mal estado y requerían de muchas horas de trabajo, por lo que había decidido ocuparse de ellas él solo para no molestarlo.

Lo había dejado estar porque todo aquello era demasiado raro y Will se cerraba en banda cada vez que trataba de sonsacarlo. Pensó que sería mejor darle algo de tiempo. Podía intentarlo de nuevo cuando estuviesen acampados en el castillo. Iban a estar a solas todo el fin de semana... o eso creía él.

Ahora, sentado a solas en su tienda de campaña mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, no podía apartar de su mente una idea ominosa: ¿sería Alana la causa del extraño comportamiento de Will? ¿Qué había hecho su pupila? ¿Le había contado la verdad? ¿Lo había puesto en su contra?

Se estremeció, pero no por efecto de sus pensamientos sino porque notaba la llegada del amanecer en los huesos. Faltaba apenas una hora para que el sol despuntara y él estaba decidido a aprovechar su tiempo: sus oídos estaban listos para captar el momento en que Alana se retirase a dormir y Will se levantase para iniciar el día. Sabía que el muchacho pretendía acudir al río para pescar, por segunda jornada consecutiva. Se había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana en el río y el campamento solo lo había pisado para dormir. Desde que montaron las tiendas en el patio de armas del castillo, Will había evitado mantener todo contacto con él, excepto cuando no podía evitarlo. Por ejemplo a la hora de la cena, cuando se juntaban los tres en torno al fuego para degustar lo cocinado y trataban de mantener una conversación civilizada. Decía bien, _trataban_ , porque en tales ocasiones Alana no era una gran conversadora y Will parecía haberse convertido en mudo.

Aquella situación era insostenible. No pensaba tolerarla un segundo más.

Al fin oyó cerrarse la cremallera de un saco de dormir en la tienda de la derecha, donde dormía Alana. Y en la de la izquierda, la tienda de Will, comenzó a oírse el ajetreo propio de alguien al levantarse.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la superficie de piedra del suelo y se puso en pie, abandonando la tienda como una exhalación.

 

 

 

 

 

Se estaba secando la cara frente al espejo, cuando notó que algo o alguien entraba en su tienda.

Fue como una ráfaga de vendaval. Lo hizo girar sorprendido y descubrió a Hannibal de pie frente a él. El Conde lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si desease pronunciar palabra y de repente no pudiese. Sus ojos pardo-rojizos se posaron en su pecho, haciéndole consciente de que no llevaba puesto más que el pantalón del pijama y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de afeitarse esa mañana. Sintió el súbito impulso de cubrirse, pero en cambio se armó de valor para dejar la toalla a un lado y enfrentar con calma a su visitante.

\- ¿Qué desea?

El ceño de Hannibal se frunció aún más ante la formalidad de su tono.

\- Creía que habíamos decidido dejar a un lado los formalismos entre nosotros – su tono sonó ligeramente herido. Will suspiró.

\- Perdona, pero tengo prisa. Quiero estar en el lago cuando salga el sol...

\- Necesito que hablemos – lo interrumpió, dando un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué?

\- Me he dado cuenta, Will, tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado en estos días: me estás evitando.

\- No es así, yo...

\- No lo niegues. Es evidente de un tiempo a esta parte que ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. Y quiero saber la razón. No creo merecer semejante trato por tu parte, así que dime: ¿he hecho algo para ofenderte?

\- Hannibal...

\- Exijo una explicación de tu comportamiento, ahora mismo.

Lo miró con severidad y Will se sintió intimidado. Y violentado. Y culpable. Aunque no le gustaba nada que le fuesen con exigencias, comprendía que el otro estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle, pues era cierto que durante días lo había estado evitando - directamente rechazándolo – sin darle la más mínima explicación. Y todo de un día para otro. Era absolutamente normal que Hannibal demandase una explicación.

Suspiró, sabiéndose atrapado. Ya no podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza bajo el ala. Mejor aclarar las cosas de inmediato:

\- Alana me habló sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y la verdad es que... yo he venido aquí a trabajar, no a ser la diversión veraniega de nadie, ¿vale?

El conde lo miró con una expresión que navegaba entre la sorpresa y la ofensa.

\- ¿Diversión? ¿Es eso lo que ella te ha dicho, que quiero divertirme contigo?

\- Me dijo que siempre vas en busca de algo nuevo. Que tu corazón adora la aventura. Pero yo no soy una aventura, Hannibal, que te quede claro. Si querías llevarme a la cama, deberías habérmelo dicho desde un principio y no montar todo ese teatro de la amistad conmigo...

\- No era un teatro. Yo nunca he fingido contigo, Will. Es ofensivo que pienses así de mí. Además, ¿cómo pretendías que te hablase de mis sentimientos de buenas a primeras? Tenía que asegurarme primero de que tú me correspondías.

\- ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que lo hago? Me he comportado contigo como lo haría con cualquier otro amigo. Si mi actitud te ha hecho pensar algo que no es, lo siento...

\- Will, tu actitud fue más que clara en el Mákoš.

El joven lo miró sin comprender. Al momento, su semblante se oscureció.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el Mákoš? Yo no recuerdo nada.

\- No, a causa de la Absenta. Pero las cosas que me dijiste y la forma en que me correspondiste... está claro. Era evidente que estabas siendo sincero, por eso yo pensé que...

\- ¿Hasta donde llegamos? - preguntó, con voz tensa y mirándole desconfiado.

\- No tan lejos como estás pensando – lo miró, dolido - ¿De verdad crees qué yo sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti, en semejante estado? – Will no quería creerlo. Y no le contestó. Hannibal resopló, frustrado – Todo esto es culpa de Alana. No deberías creer en nada de lo que te haya dicho. Ella no quiere que estemos juntos. Estoy seguro de que te dijo todo eso para ponerte en mi contra, para separarnos.

\- Alana es mi amiga. Si no quiere que esté contigo es porque piensa que no sería bueno para mí. Estará intentando protegerme.

\- No necesita protegerte de mí. Mis intenciones son honestas. ¿Por qué crees que te he traído aquí? No solo porque quisiera acostarme contigo, sino porque deseaba confesarte mis sentimientos. Y quería que conocieses el hogar de mis ancestros: es un lugar muy importante para mí. Aquí iba a pedirte que te quedases conmigo y nos dieses a ambos una oportunidad...

\- No puedo quedarme. Tengo que regresar a Louisiana: mi lugar está allí, no en Lituania.

El Conde se lo quedó mirando por un largo instante, sin decir nada... aunque su rostro lo decía todo.

\- ¿Es tu última palabra?

\- Lo siento, Hannibal. No creo que lo nuestro, a la larga, saliese bien. Perdona si te he hecho daño, yo no quería provocar esta situación – se disculpó. Su interlocutor seguía mirándolo en silencio, con rostro pétreo. El joven suspiró – Lo mejor será que me vaya: el pueblo está a menos de una hora de camino, puedo tomar el primer autobús a Vilna para reanudar al trabajo. Y en cuanto acabe con el libro, volveré a Estados Unidos.

\- No es necesario que te vayas...

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Y tú deberías regresar a tu tienda: el sol está saliendo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda, donde una pequeña estancia separada por una cortina hacía de dormitorio. El Conde pudo verlo moverse de aquí para allá, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose algo de ropa por encima. El muchacho salió de allí al cabo de un momento, vestido con pantalones pesqueros, sandalias y camiseta, y cargando una gran mochila sobre los hombros.

Pasó por su lado rodeándolo y Hannibal fue incapaz de contenerse. No podía soportar verlo marchar así.

\- Will, por favor... Will.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda, solo por un momento. Giró la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Adiós, Hannibal.

Y se fue. En un segundo había desaparecido de su vista. El Conde caminó raudo para salir de la tienda y detener su huida, pero hubo de retroceder ante la claridad del día. El sol había salido y le obligaba a permanecer dentro de la tienda, so pena de morir abrasado. Si quería salir de allí, tendría que esperar a que cayese la noche.

De su garganta salió un gruñido desesperado. Todo su ser se rebelaba contra aquella cruel imposición de su naturaleza. Quería salir y correr tras Will, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, salvo para morir en el intento. ¿Y como podría detener al joven, retenerle a su lado, si se convertía en un puñado de cenizas sobre el pavimento?

Tuvo que quedarse allí, mirando como el hombre al que amaba se alejaba de él para no volver.

 

 

 

Con la caída de la noche, Alana se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas antes de que levantasen el campamento para marcharse, cuando Hannibal apareció en el umbral de su tienda.

Un escalofrío de advertencia recorrió la espalda de la mujer y al levantar ésta la vista de su mochila supo porqué: los ojos del conde la miraban enrojecidos. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la indignación, los altos pómulos más agudos que nunca y los labios contrayéndose como los de un animal presto a atacar.

\- Me has traicionado – la acusó, en un tono que era tan frío como implacable.

Alana supo que había llegado la hora. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Hannibal se adentró en la tienda y al instante las cosas de ella comenzaron a volar y a estrellarse contra las endebles paredes de la tienda. La furia de su mentor se estaba saliendo de control.

Hasta que la mujer dio un decidido paso al frente.

\- ¡Basta! - lo enfrentó – Detén esta rabieta inmediatamente. Estás destrozando mi tienda.

\- ¡Debería destrozarte a ti! - gritó él – No podías resistirte, ¿verdad? Tenías que intervenir. Nunca te metes en mis asuntos, ¿por qué ahora si?

\- Porque se trata de Will. Es mi amigo.

\- Amigo – escupió la palabra con sorna – No te importó que fuese tu amigo cuando me convenciste de que lo trajese aquí. Entonces sabías que acabaría alimentándome de él y no pusiste ninguna traba.

\- No es lo mismo alimentarse de alguien que transformarle. Necesitas el consentimiento de la víctima para ello y estoy segura de que Will no te lo habría dado. Él no quiere ser un vampiro... y desde luego no quiere ser tu compañero. Ni siquiera le gustan los hombres, por amor de Dios.

\- Estás ciega – espetó Hannibal, mirándola con desprecio.

\- El ciego eres tú: estás tan obsesionado con la idea de conquistar a Will que no das cuenta de lo evidente. No quieres darte cuenta.

\- Eres tú quien no se da cuenta: Will quiere estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar con él. Lo traje aquí para declararme y convertirle en mi compañero. Y ahora por tu culpa se ha marchado a Vilna. Va a adelantar el trabajo para regresar cuanto antes a Estados Unidos...

\- ¿Y eso no te dice nada? - Alana lo traspasó con la mirada – Si ha escogido marcharse es porque no quiere estar contigo.

\- ¡Porque tú lo has envenenado en mi contra! Le hablaste de mí como si yo fuese un sibarita, incapaz de pasar más de dos segundos interesado en alguien o en algo – resopló, irónico – Un corazón que adora la aventura...

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? Nunca le dedicas demasiada atención a nada que no seas tú mismo, Hannibal. Eres superficial, vanidoso y hedonista.

\- ¿Y eso es tan malo? Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, estoy seguro de que Will sabría comprenderlos.

\- No sirves para llevar una relación seria: quieres convertir a Will en tu compañero, ¿para qué? ¿Para hacerle lo mismo que a mí, que a todos los demás a lo largo de tus muchos siglos de vida? Te aburres en cuanto se te pasa la novedad y con Will te ocurriría lo mismo. Pero una vez transformado, ya no tendría remedio. Os he evitado un grave error a ambos.

\- Lo has estropeado todo. Te has metido donde nadie te había llamado. Pobre de ti, si Will me abandona.

\- Te abandonará – aseguró, enojada por su amenaza – Volverá a Louisiana, que es donde debe estar. Y en cuanto a mí... no te tengo miedo, Hannibal. Te conozco bien y sé como manejarte.

\- ¿Eso crees? Soy tu creador, aún tengo control sobre ti.

\- El control puede romperse: se hace más débil con cada año que pasa.

\- Deberías temerme – se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, traspasándola con la mirada – Sobre todo ahora que ya no estás sola.

Alana palideció y sus ojos azules brillaron con rabia.

\- ¡Si te acercas a Margot, te mataré con mis propias manos!

Una sonrisa sardónica se abrió en los labios del Conde.

\- Eso sería interesante de ver – la sonrisa desapareció y su rostro volvió a ser impasible y furioso - Te quiero fuera de mi casa en cuanto lleguemos a Vilna. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

\- Por eso no te preocupes: ya tengo un nuevo hogar. Iba a decírtelo cuando regresáramos. Pero no me iré hasta que Will lo haga. No le dejaré a tu merced.

\- Como quieras – bufó, despectivo - No puedo tocarte mientras él siga en casa, pero en cuanto se vaya... no saldrás con bien de esta Alana. No, después de lo que has hecho.

\- Haz lo que quieras, estoy preparada.

\- En su momento tú y yo nos veremos las caras

Dicho esto, el Conde giró sobre sus talones y desapareció, dejando la tienda desordenada a su alrededor. La mujer resopló y siguió metiendo cosas en su mochila, mientras él se alejaba.

 _Nunca tendrás a Will_ – pensó, decidida - _No, mientras yo pueda evitarlo_.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Durante los siguientes dos días, el tiempo estuvo alborotado en Vilna. Las nubes cubrían un cielo gris encapotado y apenas dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Una niebla espesa cubría la ciudad desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer. En el aire se percibía una extraña energía, como si se avecinase una tormenta. La ciudad era en esos días melancólica y oscura, acompañada tan solo por una intermitente lluvia que se derramaba del cielo como un llanto acongojado.

Will pasó todo aquel tiempo en la biblioteca, con el ánimo afectado por el mal tiempo. El joven intentó paliar su repentina tristeza centrándose en el trabajo, sin cruzarse con nadie salvo con Alana de vez en cuando. Ella fue un apoyo para él en sus momentos más bajos: lo consolaba si se sentía solo o disgustado por su situación y lo animaba asegurándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Hannibal pronto saldrá de esto – le dijo un día – No está acostumbrado a que le digan que no, eso es todo. Se le pasará antes de que te des cuenta, ya lo verás.

Pero Will no tuvo oportunidad de verlo. Llegó el día en que su trabajo quedó terminado y el muchacho ya había comprado los billetes para el día siguiente y su equipaje estaba preparado – incluso se había despedido de Alana, la cual acababa de comunicarle que había decidido mudarse a vivir con Margot Verger en los próximos días. Tal parecía que la relación entre ellas iba viento en popa - cuando las cosas se precipitaron:

El único instante del día en que ambos veían a Hannibal era por la noche, cuando éste se acercaba hasta la biblioteca para anunciarles que iba a salir. Como ya era su costumbre, el Conde traspasó apenas el umbral y sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Will. Pero el joven estaba de pie mirando los ornamentos de la chimenea y no le devolvió la mirada. Hannibal se marchó y cuando apenas habían pasado quince minutos de su partida, Alana decidió poner en marcha su plan:

\- Will, se me olvidaba, ha llegado esto para ti – dejó su lectura a un lado y se levantó del sillón para acercarse hasta él y entregarle un papel en mano. El muchacho miró extrañado el telegrama, que procedía de Louisiana y tenía fecha del día anterior.

\- Es de Peter – dijo al leer el mensaje, con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, se puso lívido - ¡Buster está muy enfermo!

\- Oh, Dios mío – Alana lo observó con preocupación - ¿Es grave?

\- Está ingresado en una clínica. Han conseguido estabilizarle, pero no saben si vivirá... al parecer ha pillado un virus raro...

\- Deberías volver a Nueva Orleans de inmediato – afirmó la mujer - Si está tan grave es mejor que vayas a verle, por si...

\- Pero – Will se agitó, alterado y confuso – Tengo que llamar al refugio.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo encontró apagado. Maldijo, intentando encenderlo.

\- ¡Joder, no tiene batería! - exclamó, enfadado – ¡Si lo cargué anoche!

\- No te preocupes: puedes llamarlos más tarde, cuando llegues allí...

\- Mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana – replicó, y resopló, frustrado - Maldita sea, ¿y si le pasa algo a Buster mientras yo estoy aquí? Es un vuelo de doce horas, ¿y si...?

\- No pienses en eso ahora – lo consoló. Sus manos encontraron su brazo y lo fue guiando hacia la salida de la biblioteca – Lo que tienes que hacer es subir arriba y recoger tus cosas: lo mejor es que viajes cuanto antes a Louisiana para cerciorarte de lo que pasa. Yo mientras trataré de conseguirte un billete por Internet. Seguro que podemos encontrar algo de última hora o, en su defecto, algún transporte alternativo.

\- Que sea lo más rápido posible, por favor.

\- Confía en mí, haré cuanto esté en mis manos.

\- Gracias, Alana.

Will abandonó la biblioteca y subió raudo las escaleras. La mujer lo oyó moverse en el piso de arriba, al tiempo que empleaba su teléfono móvil para pedir un taxi y sacaba el billete de avión a Nueva Orleans que había comprado el día anterior y que llevaba hábilmente oculto entre el sujetador y la blusa.

Cuando Will se reunió con ella de nuevo, cargado con su equipaje, Alana sonrió y le tendió el billete triunfante.

\- Acabo de imprimirlo. Sales en dos horas. He pedido un taxi para que te lleve al aeropuerto.

\- Bendita seas – suspiró Will, aliviado - No sé como agradecértelo...

\- No es nada – le restó importancia - Espero que Buster se recupere pronto.

\- Muchas gracias. Estás en todo.

\- Malos hábitos de organización que se adquieren cuando una es asistente – sonrió para tranquilizarle - Oh, y antes de que te vayas, quería darte algo. Tenía pensado entregártelo mañana cuando nos despidiésemos, pero dadas las circunstancias...

Sacó una bolsita del bolsillo de su pantalón de pinza. Will la tomó en su mano, curioso. Era el elegante envoltorio de un regalo: un colgante de cuero con una bolsita que olía a rosas...

\- Gracias – dijo el muchacho, mirándola extrañado - ¿Qué es?

\- Un amuleto. En su interior lleva desmenuzadas unas rosas silvestres: alejan a los malos espíritus y protegen contra el mal.

\- No sabía que fueses supersticiosa.

\- Es un souvenir, para que te acuerdes de Lituania y de mí cuando estés lejos – se lo quitó de las manos para colocárselo al cuello con un rápido movimiento. Lo miró a los ojos - Debes llevarlo contigo en todo momento. Puedes quitártelo para bañarte, pero nada más. Si no, la protección se rompe.

\- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta – rozó el colgante con los dedos, sin poder desprenderse de la repentina sensación de extrañeza. Estaba preguntándose porqué su amiga habría elegido un regalo semejante, cuando el inconfundible sonido del portero automático de la entrada lo sobresalto - Mi taxi. Me voy ya.

Recogió las maletas en el acto y ya iba a marcharse cuando Alana lo detuvo para darle un último abrazo.

\- Ve en paz, Will. Y cuídate mucho.

\- Gracias. Lo mismo te digo... que os vaya bien, a ti y a Margot – hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando se separaron - Adiós, Alana.

\- Adiós, Will.

 

 

 

El todoterreno negro se detuvo pulcramente frente a la entrada del edificio, donde la mujer aguardaba.

Nada más detenerse el vehículo, se abrió el maletero y Alana se apresuró a colocar su equipaje dentro y subir al coche. Margot arrancó y se incorporó al trafico en cuanto su novia hubo cerrado la puerta del lado del copiloto.

\- ¿Ya está? - la interrogó, mientras la otra se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Alana asintió, muy seria.

\- El taxi se ha marchado hace diez minutos. Va camino del aeropuerto y le he inutilizado el teléfono móvil para que no pueda llamar.

\- Igualmente se dará cuenta de que es mentira en cuanto llegue a Nueva Orleans.

\- Para entonces ya será tarde: habrá salido del país y estará a más de ocho mil kilómetros de Hannibal. Eso es lo importante.

\- Él vendrá a por nosotras – declaró la pelirroja, al cabo de un momento - Tal vez deberíamos haberle matado antes de fugarnos...

La morena se giró para mirarla.

\- Eso habría sido una locura: en plena noche y cuando acaba de alimentarse, es cuando un vampiro es más poderoso. Y tratándose de Hannibal... tiene ocho siglos: tú y yo no habríamos tenido una sola oportunidad contra él.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando nos encuentre? - le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Estaba lógicamente asustada - ¿Crees qué nos dejará irnos de rositas?

\- Primero irá a por Will, es a él a quien quiere.

\- Si no lo consigue, se enfurecerá aún más y lo pagará con nosotras. Y si lo hace, nada de esto tendrá sentido...

\- Lo importante es que, llegado el momento, todos estemos lo más lejos posible de él. Yo no permitiré que nos haga daño – prometió.

\- No eres rival para Hannibal.

\- No. Pero cuando venga a por nosotras, tendré el terreno preparado. Y si pasa lo peor... tú estarás protegida.

Margot la miró, entre la sorpresa y el horror.

\- Eso no me sirve de nada, si tú no estás a salvo también. Alana...

\- Margot – la interrumpió, traspasándola con la mirada. En sus ojos había el mismo temor subyacente - Ten un poco de fe en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – suspiró la pelirroja y volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

Hizo un esfuerzo por calmar sus nervios. Aquel plan era una locura. Había sido una locura desde el principio. La mera idea de interferir en los deseos de un ser como Hannibal, que no solo era poderoso sino despiadado, significaba arriesgarse a perder la vida... o el alma.

A pesar de todo, respetaba la decisión de Alana y admiraba su valor: enfrentarse a su creador para salvar a su amigo era toda una hazaña. Sabía que su novia estaba asustada, tan asustada como ella, y aún así estaba decidida a proteger a Will de su maestro.

Lo cierto era que ella no tenía mucha fe en todo aquello, pero esperaba que el riesgo que ambas estaban corriendo no fuese en vano. Al menos que saliese algo bueno de todo eso... y, si era posible, que ellas dos no saliesen muy perjudicadas en el proceso.

 

 

 

Hannibal atravesó el umbral de la casa, de vuelta de su cacería... y la encontró más silenciosa que nunca.

Lo recorrió una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento. Caminó hasta la biblioteca y acercó el oído a la puerta: nada. Llamó y nadie contestó. Entró en la estancia y la halló vacía.

Respiró para calmarse y se dirigió al comedor, diciéndose que seguro Will y Alana estarían allí, cenando... pero no estaban. Y tampoco dio con ellos en el salón, ni en la cocina... cuando subió al piso de arriba, encontró los baños y los dormitorios vacíos.

Abrió los armarios de par en par, con el corazón palpitándole, aferrado a una última esperanza.

Nada. Ni rastro de ropa ni de maletas.

 _Es imposible_ – se dijo, no queriendo creer lo que veían sus ojos – _Miré el extracto de la tarjeta: el billete que compró Will era para mañana por la mañana..._

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta: Alana tampoco estaba. Qué curioso. Se había marchado justo a la par que Will, aparentemente.

La rabia – aquel dragón voraz que conocía tan bien – despertó en su vientre y subió hasta su cerebro. ¡Claro, su pupila no iba a ser tan tonta! Sabía que iría a por ella en cuanto Will se marchase. Y había amenazado también a Margot, por lo que tenía un motivo el doble de poderoso para largarse.

_Conociéndola, se ha asegurado de que Will adelante su viaje. De esa forma ninguno de los dos estaría a mi alcance. Se ha marchado matando dos pájaros de un tiro, aprovechando mi ausencia, qué astuta..._

Lo había burlado de nuevo. Una vez más había demostrado su inteligencia, la que en su día hizo que se fijase en ella – más allá de su despampanante belleza - y decidiese convertirla en su guardián.

_Muy bien, Alana. Has ganado esta batalla. Pero recuperaré a Will y os encontraré a ti y a Margot. Y cuando lo haga..._

Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación de la mujer, airado. Esa noche estaría ocupado buscándolos a ambos. Sabía que Alana habría hecho todo lo posible por cubrir sus huellas, pero en el caso de Will eso no iba a darle muchos problemas.

El muchacho solo podía regresar a un lugar: Louisiana, su hogar. Al precioso Crawford's Hotel, en el 313 de Toulousse Street, Nueva Orleans. Ya lo había investigado por Internet y sabía muy bien como llegar. Conocía el Barrio Francés más que de sobra...

De pronto detuvo sus pasos, al ver una bolsa de plástico aguardándolo ante la puerta de su dormitorio. Había sido dejada allí como quien deja un presente, con un sobre blanco en lo alto que llevaba su nombre escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Will.

Un mensaje. El joven lo habría dejado allí antes de marcharse.

Su primer impulso fue correr hacia la bolsa. Luego se detuvo, obligándose a sí mismo a no perder el control por semejante tontería... pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba ante la bolsa, con el corazón palpitante de esperanza y de dudas. Era la primera vez desde lo ocurrido en el campamento que Will se comunicaba con él: hasta entonces ambos se habían evitado mutuamente, aunque por distintos motivos: Will porque se sentía incómodo con su presencia, y él porque no quería que el muchacho se sintiese acosado. Su plan era dejar pasar unos días antes de volver a hablar con él y hacer las paces. Se mostraría comprensivo, arrepentido por su malentendido y dispuesto a entablar una amistad. Haría que volviese a confiar en él y entonces, cuando Will hubiese bajado sus defensas de nuevo, lo conquistaría y lo convertiría en su compañero con su consentimiento. Ni cien Alanas podrían podrían evitarlo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. La repentina fuga de Will, apadrinada sin duda por su pupila, había supuesto un revés en sus planes. Y ahora estaba aquella carta...

La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, deseoso de saber que decía, de volver a pasear su vista como antaño por las palabras que le dedicaba el joven.

Tuvo que leerla dos veces. Y más, una tercera. Su sonrisa se iba ampliando con cada lectura. Su corazón volvió a palpitar, alborozado, mientras recorría la caligrafía de su amado. Ahí estaba: la llave a sus sueños, el triunfo de su estrategia.

\- Oh, Will – musitó, feliz.

En la bolsa estaban todos los regalos que le había hecho al muchacho durante su estancia en Lituania: los trajes, la caja de aparejos... Will quería devolvérselo todo. Pero no importaba. No importaba porque aquello no era un traspiés, sino un leve desliz. Lo importante era el mensaje que contenía la carta... todo lo demás era insignificante.

Dejó la bolsa allí abandonada y con la misiva aún en la mano – no pensaba desprenderse de ella – bajó las escaleras hasta la biblioteca. Allí estaba su ordenador portátil y en esos momentos lo necesitaba para ultimar algunos detalles.

Se iba de viaje. Aquel era su plan B, en caso de no conseguir que el joven se quedase en Lituania. Lo tenía todo dispuesto, pero aún no había dado la orden. Ahora era el momento.

\- Espérame, Will – murmuró, sonriéndole a la pantalla encendida del ordenador - Pronto estaremos juntos.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Will atravesó el umbral del hotel. Venía cargado con sus maletas y Buster iba con él, a salvo en su transportín.

Bella Crawford, que estaba detrás del mostrador de Recepción en esos momentos, lo miró sorprendida de verle.

\- ¡Will! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos hasta la noche.

Jack Crawford salió de la cocina al oír a su esposa y se quedó mirando a su inquilino tan sorprendido como ella. Era un hombre robusto, de tez y ojos oscuros. A esa hora del día ya vestía su uniforme blanco de trabajo.

\- Tuve que adelantar el vuelo – resopló Will, frustrado.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la mujer, mirándolo intrigada.

\- Os lo explico luego. Ahora quiero subir a mi habitación para soltar todo esto y acomodar a Buster.

\- Espera, que te doy la llave – se giró y caminó hasta el casillero que había a su espalda. Regresó segundos después para entregarle su llave al joven.

\- ¿Habéis hecho café? - inquirió - Necesito una taza.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Jack – Baja a la cocina cuando acabes y nos tomamos una juntos.

Will asintió, y recogiendo todos sus bártulos se marchó a su habitación, que estaba al final del pasillo en esa misma planta. Jack y Bella intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse juntos a la cocina. A esa hora no había ajetreo en el hotel, por lo que podían permitirse un descanso. Y la cocina estaba justo detrás de la Recepción, por lo que si entraba algún nuevo cliente o un inquilino, lo verían llegar sin problemas y podrían atenderle.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Will se les unió en la mesa.

\- Bueno – Jack le puso una taza de café humeante delante y tomó asiento junto a su esposa – Ahora cuéntanos que es lo que te ha pasado.

El muchacho apretó los labios. Por la expresión de su rostro, era evidente que estaba muy disgustado.

\- Alana me ha engañado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué haría ella eso? - inquirió Bella, desconcertada.

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros - Ayer por la noche me entregó un telegrama, supuestamente de Peter, donde decía que Buster estaba muy enfermo y que había sido ingresado, aquejado de algún extraño virus. Pero al llegar esta mañana al aeropuerto, he llamado al refugio y allí me han asegurado que Buster estaba perfectamente y que ellos no me habían enviado ningún mensaje.

\- ¿Y porqué cogiste un avión sin más? - lo interrogó Jack - ¿Por qué no llamaste primero?

\- Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería.

\- Oh, Will – resopló el cocinero.

\- Lo había puesto a cargar la noche anterior – se defendió.

\- Quizás esté estropeado – aventuró Bella.

\- No lo sé, esta mañana parecía funcionar perfectamente. El caso es que fui a recoger a Buster al refugio y hablé con todos allí, les enseñé el telegrama: es falso.

\- Madre mía. ¿Pero cómo ha podido Alana hacerte una cosa así? ¿Y por qué motivo?

\- Suena a que quería quitarte de en medio – dedujo Jack, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Yo también lo creo – suspiró - Me ha traicionado. Se suponía que eramos amigos. Incluso me consiguió el trabajo en Lituania...

\- Cariño – Bella posó una mano consoladora sobre su antebrazo, que el joven apoyaba en la mesa - Lo siento mucho.

Jack negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

\- A veces uno no sabe las víboras que duermen bajo su almohada.

\- Creo que quería alejarme de Hannibal – declaró, al cabo de un momento.

\- ¿Hannibal? - Bella lo miró extrañada - ¿Te refieres a tu jefe, el Conde Lecter?

El muchacho asintió. Su expresión cambió y se volvió ligeramente incómoda.

\- Él... bueno, resulta que iba detrás de mí – confesó - Yo no me di cuenta. Creí que habíamos congeniado y que había hecho un nuevo amigo, pero resulta que él estaba interesado en algo más.

\- ¿Y tú también estás interesado? - preguntó Bella, curiosa.

\- Él me gusta – admitió – Pero creo que quiere algo serio y no sé si estoy preparado para eso.

Jack chasqueó la lengua.

\- Por el amor de Dios, chico, esa es la historia de tu vida. ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan ciego para no darte cuenta de cuando alguien va detrás de ti? Es que no lo comprendo...

\- Jack, ahora no es el momento para eso – lo cortó su esposa. Se giró de nuevo hacia Will - ¿Tú quieres estar con Hannibal?

\- Si.

\- Y él contigo – el joven asintió - Pero Alana se interpone, ¿por qué? ¿Crees qué está celosa y por eso ha querido alejarte de Hannibal?

\- Supongo. ¡Pero no tiene sentido! - exclamó, ofuscado - Alana y Hannibal tuvieron una relación hace años, de acuerdo. Pero duró poco, y ahora ella está con otra persona: me dijo que iban a irse a vivir juntas.

\- Esa mujer es como el perro del hortelano – se quejó Jack - Ni come ni deja comer.

\- No tiene porqué ser necesariamente algo romántico – apuntó Bella - Tal vez a ella solo le molestaba que tú y Hannibal fueseis tan cercanos.

\- Me dijo que él siempre andaba en busca de algo nuevo, ya sabéis, aventuras. Y Hannibal me advirtió que no le creyera nada, que quería separarnos.

\- Intento hacerte creer que él no era el hombre adecuado – Bella frunció los labios, su bello rostro disgustado.

\- ¡Dios, soy un estúpido! - estalló Will, de pronto - Hannibal estaba siendo sincero y yo no le creí. Alana me estaba engañando y yo como un imbécil confié en ella y caí en su trampa.

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo de alguna forma? No sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero si puedes salvar algo...

\- No lo sé. Espero poder hacerlo – golpeó la mesa - Maldita sea. He hecho el gilipollas. Hannibal no querrá volver a verme.

\- Tampoco te pongas tan dramático – replicó Jack – Has metido la pata, eso es todo. Si de verdad ese Conde está interesado en ti, seguro que puede perdonarte. De lo contrario, sería un idiota arrogante y no deberías estar con una persona así.

Will apretó los labios, sus grandes ojos azules brillando de indignación.

\- Voy a llamar a Alana en cuanto sea una hora decente en Lituania. Y voy a ponerle las cosas claras. Si no estuviese tan lejos, volvería allí y...

\- No te hagas mala sangre, Will – lo previno Bella - Ya has descubierto su jugada... tarde, pero aún puedes devolvérsela – el muchacho la miró intrigado y la mujer procedió a explicarse: - Ella quería alejarte de Hannibal, ¿no? Bueno, pues entonces tu mejor venganza no es ponerla a caer de un burro o volver a Lituania para estrangularla. Arregla las cosas con el Conde: ya no es tu jefe, así que no hay conflicto de intereses. Si los dos queréis, y siendo él un hombre tan rico, seguro que no le resulta difícil tomar un avión hasta Nueva Orleans para que podáis veros y aclarar las cosas. Incluso podría quedarse aquí una temporada – añadió, como si nada.

\- Así de paso le conocemos – asintió Jack - Si la cosa va en serio entre vosotros, queremos darle nuestro visto bueno.

\- Yo nunca he dicho que vayamos a ir en serio – declaró Will, retrocediendo acobardado a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

\- Serás golfo...

\- Jack, déjate de bromas – intervino su esposa – Will, no importa realmente la seriedad de la relación, basta con que los dos queráis lo mismo. Ponte en contacto con Hannibal y arregladlo. Ahora que Alana cree que te ha quitado de en medio, y si es verdad que se ha ido a vivir con su pareja, ya no estará ahí para molestaros. Podéis aprovecharos.

\- Tienes razón – dijo, tras sopesarlo. Luego negó con la cabeza - No puedo creer que Alana me haya hecho esto. Hemos sido amigos durante años, nunca lo habría creído de ella.

\- Estás cosas pasan, cielo.

\- Está claro que no puedes poner la mano en el fuego por nadie – corroboró Jack, haciendo una mueca.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. El matrimonio bebía a sorbos su café, aunque Will no probaba todavía el suyo. De repente, el joven se quitó algo con gesto brusco y lo dejó sobre la mesa, ceñudo y enfadado. Bella Crawford vio el colgante y éste atrajo de inmediato su atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un amuleto. Alana me lo dio antes de que me fuese: según ella debía llevarlo en todo momento para que me protegiese del mal – ironizó, con tono amargo - No me protegió de ella.

Bella recogió el colgante de la mesa. Lo observó y luego miró a su marido. Jack la miró a ella y no intercambiaron una sola palabra, aunque sus rostros y sus miradas decían muchas cosas. De repente, la piel de ambos parecía un par de tonos más clara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - interrogó Will, mirándolos a uno y a otro.

\- No, en absoluto – Bella esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa – Pero, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco más de Hannibal? ¿Qué clase de hombre es? No nos has hablado mucho de él.

\- ¿Por qué os interesa saberlo?

\- Curiosidad – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Bueno, pues Hannibal es... atractivo, inteligente, carismático... le gusta la buena vida y sobre todo el arte y la buena comida.

\- Debe de ser una persona muy activa.

\- Si, por las noches sobre todo – los Crawford le clavaron una mirada inquisitiva y Will sintió la necesidad de explicarse: - Tiene una condición médica que le impide salir de día. Porfiria: el sol le hace daño en la piel, he visto las cicatrices.

\- ¿Son muy antiguas? - quiso saber Jack, intrigado - Quiero decir, ¿se las hizo de niño o...?

\- No lo sé, no soy médico. ¿Os pasa algo? - añadió, desconcertado - Estáis raros...

\- No pasa nada, Will – aseguró Bella - ¿Otro café? El tuyo se ha quedado frío – recogió las tazas y se levantó para ir hasta la cafetera. Regresó al poco a la mesa y colocó otra taza de café caliente frente al joven, sonriéndole amistosa - Cuéntanos más: no toda tu estancia en Lituania sería mala.

\- No, claro que no.

Will se sentía cada vez más raro. Aún así, complació a sus amigos y pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre Lituania, Hannibal y su experiencia en el país.

 

 

 

_Querido Hannibal:_

_Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido. Como ya te dije, nunca fue mi intención que sucediese esto. Sé que te afecta y no puedo estar contento con eso. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo estoy pasando mucho mejor._

_He pensado en los motivos que me diste para no hablarme de primeras sobre tus sentimientos. Sé que en su momento te lo reproché, pero he estado pensándolo y ahora lo entiendo: tenías razón, no podías ser tan directo. Lo cierto es que en tu lugar, probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo._

_Lo que estoy intentando hacer es pedirte perdón. Sé que te hecho daño y no era esa mi intención. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. No sé si será posible, porque entiendo que tus sentimientos por mí exceden de la amistad, pero... si quisieras intentarlo... podríamos darnos una oportunidad. Por encima de todo te he tomado mucho cariño, Hannibal, y no quisiera que una diferencia como esta nos hiciera perder todo lo que hemos construido._

_Mi vuelo sale mañana por la mañana. Sé que no podrás estar ahí para decirme adiós, por eso te escribo esta carta. Es mi despedida. Un hasta luego... porque prefiero que sea eso antes que un adiós. No me gusta la idea de despedirme de ti para siempre, no quiero perderte._

 

_Atentamente:_

_W. G._

 

_PD: Te devuelvo todos tus regalos. Aunque me encantan, no me siento cómodo conservándolos. Por favor, no te ofendas, pero pienso que es mejor que te los devuelva._

 

Hannibal sonrió al releer por enésima vez la carta de Will. Viajaba en su ataúd, en la cabina de carga de un avión privado rumbo a Nueva Orleans. Las palabras de Will lo consolaban en su viaje y estimulaban su deseo de estar de nuevo junto a él.

Solo unas horas más...

Lo había arreglado todo para que una empresa de reparto trasladase su féretro – los restos de su difunto hermano, por si alguien lo preguntaba - desde el ático de Vilna hasta una casita alquilada cerca del puerto. Ese sería su centro de operaciones en la ciudad y desde ahí comenzaría a moverse para lograr su objetivo.

Iba a encontrar, seducir y transformar a Will Graham. Tan cierto como que había cielo, tan seguro como que amaba a aquel hombre. No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara: la carta demostraba que el joven estaba en una disposición excelente para dejarle entrar en su vida de nuevo y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba. Will lo quería, no deseaba perderle. ¿Y quien era él para ir contra los deseos de su amado? Especialmente cuando ambos compartían el mismo anhelo.

No. Aunque le costase una eternidad, volvería a su lado. Iba a reunirse con él e iba a amarle. Ni los océanos ni el tiempo podían separarles.

Dobló la carta y la apretó contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que pareció palpitar en respuesta a las palabras del muchacho.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no abandonaría Nueva Orleans si no era llevando consigo a Will.

 

 

 

\- Quédate donde estás, ¿me oyes? Iré a recogerte.

\- Jack, no es necesario...

\- No quiero que andes por las calles de noche – su voz sonó tajante al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Pero qué...? No tengo diez años – se quejó Will, estupefacto y ofendido - Solo se me ha hecho un poco tarde jugando con los chicos en el refugio. No es la primera vez. Puedo llegar a casa perfectamente solo...

\- He dicho que no. Espérame ahí, salgo enseguida.

Colgó. Will se quedó mirando el teléfono sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido. Jack y Bella estaban raros desde su llegada. Insistían en que no ocurría nada, pero el primer día no lo dejaron salir de la cocina hasta que hubo contestado a todas y cada una de sus preguntas... la mayoría concernientes a Hannibal y su familia. Y llevaban dos días turnándose para acompañarle cuando sacaba a Buster a pasear por la noche, después de la cena. Esa misma mañana había descubierto un extraño olor a sal en su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que Bella lo había limpiado a conciencia, y le había dejado sendos jarrones de rosas silvestres junto a la cama y frente a la única ventana del dormitorio. Además, la mujer había intentado que llevase de nuevo el colgante de Alana...

 _No sé que demonios les pasa_ – pensó, enojado – _Pero es estúpido. Y ya está bien: no necesito que me protejan y mucho menos preciso de escolta o de una niñera para que me lleve a casa._ _Ningún espíritu perverso va a atacarme o a secuestrarme durante la noche_.

Abandonó el refugio enfadado, despidiéndose apenas de su amigo Peter al pasar por la recepción. Salió a la calle y giró a la izquierda, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el hotel. En cuanto llegase iba a tener una charla con Jack y Bella e iban a dejar de una vez por todas las cosas claras. Esa situación se les estaba yendo a los dos de las manos, no podían continuar así.

Enfiló Toulouse Street, cayendo de lleno en los brazos de una espesa niebla. Detuvo sus pasos un momento, porque no podía ver nada más allá de sus manos. Era extraño. Normalmente la niebla ascendía desde el puerto para cubrir la ciudad y a menudo olía a mar, pero esta niebla no parecía proceder de ninguna parte y procedía de todas al mismo tiempo. No olía a sal, sino más bien a tierra húmeda...

_Will_

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Juraría que alguien había pronunciado su nombre cerca de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y le erizó el vello de la nuca, como si una mano helada acabase de rozarle. Se preguntó si quizás se trataba Jack, que había regresado al no encontrarle en el refugio, o no había podido llegar hasta allí a causa de la niebla y en cualquier caso estaría buscándolo a lo largo de la calle.

Llamó a su amigo en voz alta y nadie contestó. No parecía haber un alma por la calle, aparte de él, pero sabía que eso era absurdo y, además, con semejante niebla no podía saberlo...

Decidió avanzar. El hotel estaba hacia delante, eso lo sabía. Si caminaba en línea recta podría atravesar la niebla y encontrarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque el miedo ya comenzaba a aletear en su pecho con la ferocidad de un pájaro herido.

Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes, pero aquella niebla lo rodeaba por todas partes. Le impedía ver el camino, burlaba sus sentidos y pareciera que no quería separarse de él...

De pronto, tropezó con alguien. Confundido, al principio pensó que contra toda probabilidad se había topado con un muro en plena calle. Pero pronto salió de su error, cuando el golpe lo hizo casi caer al suelo y el extraño contra quien había chocado emergió de la niebla para socorrerle y evitarle una aparatosa caída.

Se quedó estupefacto al reconocerle: tenía enfrente al mismísimo Hannibal Lecter.

\- Hola, Will – el Conde le sonrió - Esperaba volver a verte.

\- Ha-Hannibal, ¿eres tú? - no podía creerlo. Tenía que ser un sueño, una ilusión óptica provocada por aquella escurridiza y astuta niebla. Sin embargo, cuando se aferró a sus brazos para permanecer en pie tuvo que admitir que el hombre que tenía delante no era una quimera, era absolutamente real - ¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva Orleans? Quiero decir... - se corrigió, pues su pregunta había sido brusca y no quería parecer grosero - Has venido.

La sonrisa de Hannibal se amplió y sus ojos pardo-rojizos brillaron de satisfacción.

\- Claro que he venido. Leí tu carta. Me pareció correcto que hablásemos las cosas cara a cara, por eso tomé un avión hasta aquí. He llegado hace apenas unas horas.

\- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... - suspiró, arrepentido - Alana me engañó. Hizo que adelantase mi viaje con una falsa excusa.

\- Me lo imagino – no parecía sorprendido.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. Tú tenías razón: ella quería separarnos. Pensé que era mi amiga y que quería protegerme, no me di cuenta de que...

\- Nada de eso importa ya, Will – lo consoló. Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos en las suyas con un gesto que era natural, por lo que el joven no se percató de que lo hacía... o no le importó - Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta y aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas. He venido para eso.

\- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? - inquirió, mirándolo inseguro - Deberías, me he portado como un estúpido. Ni siquiera creí en tu palabra cuando trataste de advertirme sobre Alana. Soy un completo idiota...

\- No te castigues – dio un paso más hacia él, enlazando sus dedos con los del muchacho - Alana te engañó porque se aprovechó de vuestra amistad. Ella sabía que confiabas en ella y que la creerías. Sin embargo, cometió un gran error al pensar que sus ardides tendrían efecto para siempre: ha sido muy ingenua, en realidad. El que te fueras no me ha impedido venir a buscarte. Y ahora que Alana y Margot se han marchado juntas, ya no pueden interponerse entre nosotros. Somos libres.

\- No sé porqué Alana lo hizo. ¿Estaba celosa o...?

\- Sus motivos son insignificantes. Celosa, equivocada, ¿qué más da? Ha traicionado a dos amigos y eso es imperdonable. Además ha hecho el ridículo, porque con todos sus esfuerzos no ha conseguido lo que quería. Míranos, estamos juntos ahora.

Will sonrió, aceptando la realidad de la situación. Sus manos estrecharon las de Hannibal y se sintió feliz de tenerlo allí.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido.

\- Y yo me alegro de volver a tenerte enfrente. He alquilado una casita cerca del puerto, ¿por qué no me acompañas y hablamos allí, largo y tendido?

Su mirada se tornó cálida al contemplarle y Will pensó que no había visto ojos así en ninguna otra parte. Eran únicos y fascinantes.

\- Quiero ir contigo – confesó y el Conde le sonrió una vez más.

\- Entonces, ven. Ven a casa conmigo.

Will asintió, dando su consentimiento. Hannibal le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, lo apegó a su cuerpo y se marcharon juntos calle abajo, mientras la niebla se iba disipando a su paso.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una mala persona: he vuelto a jugar con los idiomas. Cruzo los dedos, esperando haberlo hecho bien y ojalá no haya cometido ningún crimen linguístico imperdonable, ya sea en lituano o en criollo.

El refugio de Hannibal estaba hecho totalmente de madera y descansaba sobre sus cimientos a unos doscientos metros del puerto. Podían verse las luces a lo lejos y aspirarse el olor a sal desde la entrada.

Por dentro, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada y también mínimamente amueblada: un perchero junto a la puerta, una pequeña cocina al fondo, un camastro a la derecha cerca del aseo y un salón con lo imprescindible frente al comedor, que estaba compuesto básicamente de una sencilla mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas.

\- No es lo que uno esperaría de ti – dijo Will, mirando a su alrededor - Es...

\- ... rústica, pero confortable – concluyó el Conde - Aunque lo mejor de esta casa no está en su superficie, sino debajo. Sígueme – le hizo un gesto y el joven siguió sus pasos, intrigado. Lo llevó hasta el salón y retiró la alfombra que cubría el suelo, revelando una trampilla que abrió tirando de la anilla. Will pudo percibir la tenue iluminación de un sótano allí abajo, mientras Hannibal le indicaba con un gesto que descendiese por la escalera - Después de usted, caballero.

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada a su anfitrión, entre tímida y curiosa. En esos momentos se sentía como un niño aventurero, a punto de bajar a la cueva y descubrir sus tesoros.

Lo que descubrió fue un sótano amplio, de planta cuadrada. Las paredes eran grises y las ventanas no muy numerosas, pequeñas, lo justo para favorecer la ventilación del lugar. Sin embargo, con unas cuantas velas debidamente distribuidas, un viejo tocadiscos y algunos muebles elegantes, Hannibal había convertido aquella habitación gris y oscura en el refugio perfecto para una cita.

\- Es impresionante - dijo Will, admirado. Se cercó sonriente a la mesa que había sido dispuesta para dos – ¡Y has cocinado salmón al estilo Cajun! - aprobó, entusiasmado.

El conde sonrió, incapaz de contenerse. La felicidad de su compañero era una fuente de satisfacción para él. Se acercó para detenerse junto al muchacho y posó una mano cariñosamente sobre su hombro.

\- Encontré un viejo libro de recetas en la estantería. Pensé que te gustaría.

Will giró la cabeza para mirarle, luciendo la más hermosa y amplia de las sonrisas.

\- Sabes como complacerme.

\- Eso espero.

Tomaron asiento. Degustaron la comida sin hablar mucho, aunque tampoco lo necesitaban. Eran capaces de mantener largas conversaciones en silencio, tan solo intercambiando miradas. Se dijeron muchas cosas antes de acabarse el postre.

Cuando Hannibal se levantó para retirar los últimos platos de la cena, a su vuelta se aseguró de poner en marcha el tocadiscos. Una antigua balada sin letra se dejó oír en la habitación. Sonaba casi como un vals. Will no la había oído nunca y se giró en su silla para mirar a su compañero, intrigado.

Al ver que el otro le tendía su mano en una clara invitación a bailar, el joven se puso de repente nervioso:

\- No estoy acostumbrado...

\- ¿Nunca has bailado? - preguntó Hannibal, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

Will negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera en el baile de fin de curso: no acudí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dejé los estudios antes de terminar el instituto. No me iba demasiado bien.

\- Seguro que esas clases no eran rival para tu inteligencia. Pero en cuanto al baile: si no sabes, yo puedo enseñarte. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar – clavó su mirada pardo-rojiza en los azules ojos del muchacho, mientras su mano permanecía tendida hacia él - ¿Confías en mí, Will?

\- Si.

\- Entonces, déjame guiarte.

El joven se puso en pie y caminó hasta el conde con paso un tanto inseguro. Hannibal lo recibió tomando una de sus manos con la suya y enlazándolo con la otra por la cintura, lentamente, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrase al contacto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, la danza comenzó. El conde guió los pasos del muchacho hasta que éste estuvo listo para desempeñarse solo. Will demostró no ser un mal bailarín y se dejó llevar por Hannibal con una confianza total, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de su compañero hasta que al fin los dos se movieron al unísono.

Era como volar. Como ser una pluma que se desliza en el viento. La luz de las velas, la música, el aroma conocido de Hannibal, la cercanía de su cuerpo... el corazón del joven comenzó a latir con más fuerza, sintió que su cuerpo vibraba entre los brazos del conde y su piel empezó a sentir la necesidad de su contacto, que lo recorrieran esas manos de hielo que lo sostenían con la mayor calidez del mundo, con firmeza, como si no quisieran que escapara y él tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando la música terminó, apenas se separaron el uno del otro. Hannibal sonrió, una sonrisa sincera mientras contemplaba el rostro de su compañero. Will no pudo resistirlo más y se alzó de puntillas para besarlo, echándole los brazos al cuello.

El conde contaba ocho siglos de existencia y jamás lo habían besado de esa manera. El muchacho se bebió sus labios con adoración, dedicándole al inferior tanto tiempo como al superior. Besando, mordisqueando, succionando. Hannibal estaba casi sin aliento, cuando finalmente él tomó su boca por asalto y lo deleitó con las caricias que tan bien sabía prodigar su lengua.

Acabado el beso, el Conde se deslizó hasta el cuello de su compañero, disfrutando de la piel suave y de los rizos que se enroscaban entre sus ávidos dedos. Will, por su parte, había comenzado a respirar con dificultad.

\- He querido que ocurriera esto desde el principio – jadeó el joven, excitado - Nunca debí dejarte, he sido un estúpido.

\- Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos – se detuvo un momento y lo miró, preocupado - Will, hay algo que debería decirte antes de...

\- Luego – puso un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarle. Y Hannibal obedeció, porque lo último que quería en realidad era interrumpir aquel momento. Hizo retroceder a su compañero hasta la cama y allí se tumbaron ambos, uno sobre el otro. Las manos del conde recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho, deleitándolo y desposeyéndolo de la ropa a su paso - Creí que nunca volvería a sentir tu tacto sobre mí. Pensé que después de lo ocurrido no querrías verme.

\- Tonto. No podría dejarte: eres la sangre que impulsa mi corazón, eres mi vida... mi amor.

\- _Oh, mô lamou_ – tomó el rostro de Hannibal entre sus manos y lo miró con adoración y deseo en sus ojos azules, como nunca nadie lo había mirado - _Linm mò. Pa lésé mò parti_.

\- _Comme vous voulez._

El Conde besó a su compañero con ganas. Se fueron desprendiendo mutuamente de la ropa y cuando al fin sus cuerpos quedaron expuestos, se repartieron besos y caricias sin freno. No quedó lugar sin explorar ni centímetro de piel sin adorar. Hannibal estimuló a Will y Will hizo lo mismo con Hannibal, utilizando sus labios, sus manos, su lengua...

Estaban cerca del final cuando el conde se arrodilló entre las piernas del joven, y éste lo rodeó con ellas por la cintura y elevó las caderas para facilitarle la penetración. Comenzaron con un ritmo suave, que pronto se tornó apasionado. En cuanto retornaron los besos y las caricias, perdieron todo el control. El deseo y la urgencia no les dejaban pensar. Estaban el uno dentro del otro, tan cerca como podían... y aún querían estarlo más. Era una necesidad irracional.

Will clavó las uñas en la espalda de Hannibal cuando alcanzaron el clímax. Hannibal lo mordió suave y amorosamente en el cuello, sin hacerle daño, solo por el capricho de volver a oír ese delicioso sonido de placer que tanto adoraba y que tan generosamente le entregaba su compañero.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que se separasen y lo hicieron, exhaustos. Hannibal se tumbó junto a Will, quien inmediatamente tomó su mano para acercarlo más a él, cosa que el conde aceptó con agrado. Refugió al muchacho entre sus brazos y repartió pequeños besos entre sus cabellos y su mandíbula.

 _\- Mon amour_ – susurró al llegar a su oído, la voz ronca por el deseo saciado, más no extinto – _Mon doux prince créole._

Will sonrió. Giró el rostro para observar a su compañero con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Crees que soy un príncipe?

\- Para mí lo eres – acarició su mejilla, colocándole un bucle rebelde detrás de la oreja derecha. Sus ojos pardos lo miraron con intensidad, una intensidad que provocó un escalofrío de deseo en la espalda de Will e hizo flaquear sus rodillas - _Ǎ_ _s tave myliu, Will. Je t'aime_ – dijo en francés, para que él lo entendiera.

El joven lo miró y Hannibal supo por su expresión que sus palabras lo habían conmovido. Volvió a besarlo, tiernamente en los labios, y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tendido sobre su estómago. Luego tiró de él para colocarle encima, transmitiéndole el mensaje alto y claro.

Will deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro de su compañero y mientras atacaba a besos su cuello, comenzó a acariciarlo. No tardó mucho en llegar el primer gemido de placer por parte de Hannibal, que le dio la luz verde que esperaba.

Hicieron el amor todas las veces que les apeteció y fue una noche muy larga.

 

 

 

\- No puedo creer que lo hayamos perdido.

Jack suspiró, mientras maniobraba con el volante para hacer que el coche girase a la izquierda en la siguiente calle.

Llevaban horas recorriendo la ciudad, buscando a Will. Al llegar al refugio no lo había encontrado y, preocupado, recorrió varias veces el trayecto hasta el hotel intentando hallar a su amigo. Cuando no lo hizo, no le quedó más remedio que avisar a Bella y enseguida se pusieron en marcha.

Temían lo peor.

\- Se marchó sin hacerme caso – resopló, menando la cabeza - Le dije expresamente que me esperase en el refugio.

\- Tendríamos que haberle puesto sobre aviso – se lamentó Bella, haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Sobre aviso? ¿Y qué pretendías que le dijésemos, que no debía salir de noche porque pensamos que está siendo acechado por un vampiro? Nos habría ingresado a ambos en un psiquiátrico, o como poco se habría reído en nuestra cara.

\- Pero ahora está en peligro – replicó, enojada – Ya oíste lo que nos dijeron esos tipos: lo vieron caminando en compañía de otro hombre. ¡En nuestra propia calle! - se golpeó el muslo derecho con un puño, frustrada - ¡El muy bastardo se lo robó prácticamente de la puerta de casa!

\- Tranquilízate. Todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta si se trataba de Lecter o no: esos tíos dijeron un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y vestido con traje de chaqueta. Podría ser cualquiera.

\- Sabemos que no es cualquiera, Jack. Lo sabemos.

Jack volvió a suspirar, disgustado. Los dos estaban preocupados por su amigo, que era para ellos lo más parecido al hijo que nunca habían tenido. Desde que reconocieron el maldito amuleto, todo se había complicado: ahora tenían claro que Alana no había tratado de quitar a Will de en medio, sino de protegerlo. Quería alejarlo del Conde Lecter, que se había encaprichado del muchacho y tanto él como Bella sabían por experiencia lo que significaba aquello.

Will estaba en un peligro mayor del que pudiese imaginar. Ellos habían intentado mantenerlo a salvo y habían fracasado: de nada había servido el acompañarlo por las noches cuando sacaba al perro, ni colocar los jarrones con rosas silvestres en su cuarto, ni purificar éste con sal para alejar a cualquier mal espíritu e impedirle llegar hasta el joven... al final Will se había ido – aparentemente de forma voluntaria - con el Conde.

Jack miró por la ventanilla en un vano intentó por localizar a su amigo, pero solo vio el sol, emergiendo por el este en el horizonte.

\- Está amaneciendo – declaró, sombrío – No podemos hacer mucho más por hoy, deberíamos volver a casa. El vampiro ya se habrá retirado a dormir y Will estará a salvo de él durante el día.

\- Eso si no lo ha transformado ya – replicó Bella, en un tono que dejaba entrever su angustia.

\- Ten un poco de fe – la conminó, aunque los dos sabían que dadas las circunstancias no deberían tenerla.

Will había pasado una noche entera en poder de un vampiro. Raro sería que aún siguiese intacto. El Conde Lecter sin duda lo quería como compañero, o tal vez como sirviente. Fuera como fuera, había solo una probabilidad entre un millón de que Will continuase siendo humano a esas alturas.

Si no aparecía, poco podían hacer por él, salvo buscarlo o esperar a que regresase al hotel por su propio pie... aunque en ese caso lo más probable era que tuviesen que clavarle una estaca en el corazón.

Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso.

 

 

 

Will despertó con el delicioso aroma del café inundando la estancia y el inconfundible ruido de los pasos de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras del sótano.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y giró la cabeza – estaba acostado bocabajo – para ver venir a Hannibal con una gran bandeja entre las manos. Hasta su olfato llegaron los olores del zumo de naranja y los croissants con mantequilla.

\- Buenos días – saludó a su compañero con voz somnolienta.

\- Buenos días – el Conde se detuvo con una sonrisa junto a la cama - ¿Tienes hambre, mi amor? He preparado el desayuno.

\- Desayuno a las... - consultó el reloj digital que había sobre la mesilla. De pronto se irguió, sorprendido - ocho de la tarde. Dios, he dormido todo el día.

\- Es lo que ocurre cuando te pasas la noche sin dormir – sonrió, divertido - Ahora siéntate, por favor, deberíamos desayunar.

Will se acomodó en el lecho, quedando sentado y con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. Hannibal le colocó la bandeja en el regazo y tomando asiento a su lado en la cama, procedió a colocarse la servilleta sobre los muslos al tiempo que su compañero atacaba los croissants. El joven se hallaba descansado tras tantas horas de sueño y tenía buen apetito.

\- Tengo que llamar a Jack y a Bella – dijo mientras comían – Jack estará furioso por que le haya dado plantón en el refugio. Y encima no he aparecido por el hotel en toda la noche, espero que él y Bella no hayan llamado a la policía.

\- Eso sería exagerado. Sin duda todo se puede arreglar con un mensaje.

\- No conoces a Jack: me echará la bronca – vaticinó.

Hannibal frunció el ceño, al tiempo que se servía un vaso largo de zumo.

\- ¿Es tu amigo o tu padre?

\- Un poco las dos cosas, supongo. Él y Bella no tienen hijos, así que creo que yo soy lo más parecido para ellos.

\- Aún así, ya eres un hijo adulto – señaló - Que pases la noche fuera es de lo más normal.

\- Y espero que no sea la primera – comentó el muchacho, disimulando mientras le daba un mordisco a otro croissant.

El conde esbozó una sonrisa. Nada quería más en el mundo que pasar sus noches junto a Will, pero para que eso fuese realmente posible, primero tenían que sortear un obstáculo.

\- Depende de ti decidir si quieres que haya más noches como esta o no. Es lo que quería decirte anoche, pero no pude.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - lo observó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Hannibal se armó de valor, había llegado el momento de hablar:

\- Tengo que decirte algo que influirá decisivamente en el hecho de que decidas quedarte o no a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estás asustando.

\- No es esa mi intención – lo miró con fijeza, dejando su vaso a medias sobre la bandeja - Will, hay cosas de mí que no conoces: no soy quien tú crees que soy.

\- ¿Y quien eres? ¿No eres el Conde Lecter?

\- Lo soy – asintió - Pero no soy el octavo de mi casa, como tú piensas, sino el primero.

\- El primer Conde Lecter murió en el siglo XV. Tú me contaste su historia.

\- Lo sé.

Se quedaron mirándose. Will presentía que algo grave pasaba. Dejó a un lado su croissant, sin poder comer nada más. La actitud de su compañero lo inquietaba demasiado para ello.

\- Hannibal...

\- Deja que te lo enseñe – pidió el Conde - Las palabras no alcanzan a explicarlo con claridad, lo entenderás mejor si lo ves.

El joven tragó saliva. No sabía lo que iba a pasar y tenía miedo. Hannibal se inclinó hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos para darle un beso.

Una sucesión de imágenes estalló en la cabeza del muchacho: vio el castillo Lecter, como había sido en su día; vio una familia noble que parecía provenir de siglos atrás; una niña pequeña que jugaba con su hermano mayor en un cuarto donde no brillaba el sol; las llamas que arrasaban el castillo y un hombre adulto – Hannibal. Lucía diferente con el cabello largo, las ropas medievales y su aspecto de fiera enloquecida, pero no le cupo ninguna de que era él: su Hannibal - que era arrastrado entre una multitud furiosa para ser quemado en una pira. La muchedumbre gritaba enfervorecida, querían acabar con el demonio, el vampiro que se ocultaba en el castillo. Ya habían eliminado a su familia, a la que Dios había maldecido con semejante engendro, y ahora debían eliminarlo a él; no reconoció las palabras en lituano que Hannibal les lanzó desde el fuego, pero le quedó bien claro que eran más que una amenaza, una promesa: volvería... y los destruiría a todos con los poderes de las tinieblas; vio por último a un Hannibal errante, furioso, una bestia con el alma oscura que se bañaba en sangre...

El beso concluyó. Will temblaba, invadido por emociones que eran tan suyas como de Hannibal. El joven se hizo un ovillo, incapaz de lidiar con lo que había visto, intentando escapar de todo aquello.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el Conde, su rostro estaba transfigurado por la experiencia, había lágrimas asomando a sus ojos - Es horrible, lo sé. Perdóname por ocasionarte este sufrimiento – tendió la mano para consolarlo, pero el muchacho se apartó de él _ipso facto_ \- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Will lo observó con horror.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué eres?

\- Soy Hannibal. Y también soy la criatura que has visto. Soy el monstruo al que los hombres como tú matarían. Soy un vampiro.

\- No – negó con la cabeza - No puedo creerlo, es imposible. No puedo...

Compadeciéndose de su dolor, el Conde tomó la mano del muchacho y la colocó sobre su corazón. Will pudo comprobar sin ningún género de duda que nada latía en el pecho de su amante. Miró a su compañero, horrorizado.

\- Esto es lo que soy: no estoy vivo ni muerto. Debo alimentarme de la sangre de otros para subsistir. No puedo ver la luz del sol ni puedo morir, tan solo existir – lo miró con solemnidad – Ahora ya lo sabes todo de mí. Y debes elegir: puedes marcharte si quieres, no te detendré. Quiero que seas mi compañero, pero no puedo tenerte por la fuerza. Tienes que ser tú quien lo decida.

\- No quiero ser como tú. No quiero ser un vampiro.

\- Si no lo deseas, no tienes que serlo. Puedes ser mi guardián. Te alimentaría de vez en cuando con mi sangre, solo unas gotas, y eso te conferiría habilidades especiales: mayor fuerza y destreza, mejores sentidos, e inmunidad contra las enfermedades y la muerte. No tendrías que renunciar al sol y seguirías conservando tu juventud para siempre.

\- ¿Y sería tu sirviente, tu esclavo? ¿Eso es lo que era Alana?

\- Alana era mi guardián, jamás fue mi sierva. Yo no tengo siervos, Will. Y desde luego nunca se me ocurriría convertirte en algo así – le aseguró. Por su semblante, parecía que las palabras del joven lo habían ofendido - Siendo mi guardián, cuidarías de mí y estarías a mi lado. No he querido otra cosa desde que te vi por primera vez. Te quiero por compañero.

El joven hizo la bandeja a un lado y apartó de inmediato la sábana que lo cubría. Hannibal bajó la vista, viendo la velocidad a la que el otro salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse... era obvio que su intención no era la de quedarse allí.

\- Tengo que salir – anunció el muchacho, confirmando sus sospechas. Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y caminó raudo hacia las escaleras - Necesito aire. Iré a dar un paseo.

\- Como quieras.

Hannibal cerró los ojos, oyendo como se cerraba la trampilla y segundos después la puerta principal de la casa. Las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían se derramaron ahora por sus mejillas.

Estaba seguro de que Will no volvería.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí teneis la debida traducción al español:
> 
> W: Oh, mi amor. Ámame. No me dejes ir.
> 
> H: Como desees.
> 
> H: Mi amor. Mi dulce príncipe criollo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y colorín, colorado... este cuento vampírico se ha acabado. Ya solo me resta daros las gracias a todos vosotros, lectores, por dedicar vuestro tiempo a esta historia, hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones, pulsar el botoncito de Kudos o Bookmarks...  
> Espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo. Hasta el próximo fic ;)!

En mitad de la cálida noche veraniega, Will caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo. Su cabeza bullía de imágenes y pensamientos. No podía sacar de su cerebro las cosas que había visto y oído en las últimas horas.

Hannibal, un vampiro. Su Hannibal. ¿Le había mentido durante todo aquel tiempo? Lo que le había contado sobre su antepasado y su porfíria... ¿era todo mentira? Sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, se daba cuenta de que el Conde había tergiversado ciertos aspectos de la verdad – aquellos que nadie en su sano juicio creería - pero no la verdad completa.

Sin embargo, había puntos oscuros sobre los que no podía dejar de pensar y que le venían ahora a la mente, atormentándole: si Hannibal era un ser sobrenatural, una criatura que se alimentaba de sangre humana... ¿se habría alimentado de él alguna vez? Lo habría tenido muy fácil, él había pasado casi todo el verano en su casa y confiaba lo bastante en el Conde como para darle libre acceso a su persona. De repente se le vino a la cabeza la noche en que ambos pasearon juntos por la ciudad, en un intento por poner remedio a su malestar. Aquella noche él había despertado sintiéndose exhausto y mareado, sin recordar nada aparte de los fragmentos de un sueño: algo sobre jugar con la niebla... se había pasado durmiendo todo el día y al mirarse en el espejo del baño había notado un pequeño arañazo en su cuello que no sabía de donde provenía y al que en ese momento no había concedido mayor importancia. Cayó de repente en la cuenta de que una marca similar había aparecido en el mismo sitio la noche después de su reunión en el club con Hannibal y los demás... y tampoco recordaba gran cosa al respecto. Hasta ahora había achacado su laguna de memoria a la absenta pero, ¿y si no había sido así? ¿Se habría atrevido Hannibal a beber su sangre sin su permiso? ¿Lo habría asaltado para alimentarse, igual que hacía con otros, con sus presas? ¿Era él también una presa para el Conde? Pensarlo lo angustiaba y lo indignaba a partes iguales. Si Hannibal se había alimentado de él sin su consentimiento eso era un atropello, una clara violación de su persona. El Conde tendría que responder por ello.

Apretó el paso con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Ni los edificios ni la gente le importaban. No podía dejar de pensar:

Pensaba en la noche que había pasado entre los brazos de Hannibal: la pasión, la ternura y la entrega con la que habían hecho el amor... varias veces. No podía negar que quería a ese hombre... o vampiro... o lo que fuera. Y que él también lo quería. No en balde siempre lo trataba con la mayor consideración y respeto, dedicándole toda su atención y su afecto. No podía caberle duda de que Hannibal lo amaba, pero...

¿Estaba él preparado para lo que aquello suponía? Si decidía permanecer a su lado, aún cuando no se convirtiese en vampiro, tendría que pasar la eternidad al lado de uno. Sería el guardián del Conde – que no su siervo, el propio Hannibal se lo había recalcado – y debería cuidar de él todo el tiempo que estuviesen juntos. ¿Eso sería mucho o poco? ¿Sería capaz de sobrellevar sus tareas? ¿Se cansaría Hannibal de él en algún momento, acabaría buscándose a otro y él tendría que abandonarle, igual que había hecho Alana?

No sabía que hacer. Su corazón y su cerebro estaban confundidos por tantas revelaciones y sentimientos. Tenía claro que quería a Hannibal y deseaba estar con él, pero su vampirismo podía suponer un escollo. Las cosas podían irles muy mal, fatal. Estaba en juego su futuro, un futuro que bien podía durar toda la eternidad. No era cosa de decidir sin más, sin meditarlo adecuadamente.

En esos momentos, sus expectativas de vida se reducían a tres vías: permanecer junto a Jack y Bella hasta que muriese (esta era la más realista de las tres, pues con sus escasos recursos no era seguro que pudiese cumplir algún día su sueño); conseguir de alguna forma esa casita que anhelaba compartir con sus chicos y vivir en un retiro de paz y soledad hasta su muerte; o pasar el resto de sus días junto a Hannibal, un ser que lo amaba y hacia el que su propio corazón lo empujaba, y que desde luego poseía los recursos suficientes para concederle el hogar con el que tanto soñaba.

¿Qué hacer?

Detuvo sus pasos de repente, por pura inercia, y levantó la cabeza. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que acababa de detenerse justo ante la puerta del refugio para animales.

 

 

 

Jack y Bella regresaron al hotel al amanecer, tras su segundo día de búsqueda consecutivo.

No habían encontrado nada después de buscar por calles, cementerios y edificios abandonados. Cualquier lugar donde un vampiro podría hallar refugio. No había ni rastro de Will por ninguna parte, pareciera que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Bella fue a dejar las llaves con desgana al casillero tras el mostrador de recepción, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco.

\- Jack.

Su marido giró la cabeza para mirarla en cuanto percibió el temblor en la voz de su esposa. La mujer estaba quieta en mitad de la estancia, congelada. Estiró el brazo para señalarle el mostrador y los dos vieron la carta: un sobre blanco dejado sobre la superficie de madera lustrada. Tenía sus nombres escritos a mano en el frontal, con una caligrafía que solo podía pertenecer a Will.

Se lanzaron a por ella de inmediato.

Bella llegó primero y abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas para sacar la misiva. La leyeron juntos:

 

_Queridos Jack y Bella:_

_Perdonadme por no dar señales de vida en dos días. Sé que estaréis muy preocupados, os pido perdón, y os aseguro que ya no tenéis que seguir sufriendo por mí. Estoy bien y a salvo: no he muerto ni estoy herido, o en la cárcel, ni nada de eso. Estoy con Hannibal y he decidido quedarme con él._

_Os resultará sorprendente, lo sé. Pero quiero estar con él y él conmigo. Por eso he tomado esta decisión y sé en mi corazón que es lo correcto._

_Me he pasado por el hotel para recoger mis cosas y despedirme, pero no estabais. Por eso me llevo lo mío y os dejo esta carta. Sé que es una forma horrible de despedirse, sobre todo porque no sé si en el futuro nos volveremos a ver. Confío en que si y en que cuando eso ocurra, habréis sabido perdonar tamaña desconsideración por mi parte. Siempre habéis sido mis mejores amigos y os quiero mucho, lo sabéis. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Mi mayor deseos es que los dos estéis bien y seais felices._

_Mientras os escribo, falta poco para amanecer. Hannibal está ultimando los preparativos para nuestro viaje: volvemos juntos a Lituania. Viviremos allí con los chicos (fui a recogerlos al refugio hace unas horas y me despedí de Peter), en una propiedad enorme donde tendrán mucho espacio para correr y jugar. No les faltará de nada y serán felices, igual que yo. Es el sueño de nuestras vidas._

_Ya debo despedirme. Cuidaos mucho y por favor, no me odies... no demasiado, al menos. Sed felices. Os quiero._

 

_Con amor:_

_Will._

 

Tuvieron que leerla dos veces para aceptarla. Y aún así no fue menos doloroso para ellos la segunda lectura que la primera. Bella dejó la carta sobre el mostrador y se alejó unos pasos, intentando contenerse aunque sus hombros se sacudían por la fuerza de los sollozos. Jack sabía exactamente como se sentía. Se acercó de inmediato para abrazarla por detrás y trató de consolarla, aunque ambos sabían que nada podían hacer para paliar aquel dolor, ni para cambiar las cosas.

\- Se ha ido, Jack. Se ha ido.

Jack besó los rizados cabellos de su esposa y la apretó contra su pecho con más fuerza, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar.

Varios años atrás, cuando los dos eran una joven pareja que pasaba sus vacaciones en Italia, Bella había recibido una carta similar de su hermana Gladys: la joven creía haber encontrado el amor con un noble del país que poseía un castillo en la costa, lejos de donde habitaba la familia de las muchachas. Bella jamás volvió a verla y cuando trató de seguir su pista encontró una verdad más horrible de la que habría podido imaginar.

En esa ocasión, ambos tuvieron que unirse para derrotar al mal y era por eso que habían sabido reconocerlo en cuanto vieron aquel amuleto. Sabían lo que significaba: era una vieja costumbre del este, que decían podía proteger a otros de los ataques o del acecho de un vampiro.

Desde ese momento habían hecho todo lo posible por salvar a Will de las garras de aquel demonio, pero finalmente éste se había alzado con la victoria y había logrado conquistar al muchacho. Ellos habían perdido la batalla y aquella carta lo confirmaba.

Cuando uno decidía por propia voluntad unirse a un vampiro, ya no había marcha atrás.

Will, el Will que ellos conocían y amaban, ya no estaba. Lo habían perdido para siempre. Se había ido.

Lo único que podían hacer era llorar su pérdida... y tratar de seguir adelante con sus vidas sin él.

 

 

 

La noche había caído en Lituania. Will acababa de acomodar a los chicos en la habitación de invitados al final del pasillo, la más amplia, que estaba justo al lado de la que él había ocupado durante su estancia allí.

De momento vivirían todos juntos en el ático, por comodidad, y a partir de mañana empezarían la mudanza: Hannibal y él habían decidido trasladarse al castillo, donde habría suficiente espacio para todos y Will tendría al fin ese hogar en el campo que tanto deseaba. Actualmente, la morada familiar de los Lecter estaba en manos del estado lituano, pero el Conde y sus descendientes todavía conservaban el derecho de usufructo sobre la propiedad, por lo que no había ningún impedimento para que pudiesen vivir allí, y ocuparse a cambio de ciertas labores de mantenimiento en el castillo. Estarían apenas a una hora de Vilna y Hannibal podría fácilmente recorrer esa distancia de noche para alimentarse o disfrutar de la vida nocturna de la ciudad, solo o en compañía. Una hora se quedaba en muy poco, cuando se contaba con las habilidades de desplazamiento de un vampiro.

Will se estaba acomodando con rapidez a su nueva posición: vigilar que todo fuese bien, arreglar lo que debía ser arreglado, cuidar algunos detalles... se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta en el hotel haciendo lo mismo. Además, le gustaba cuidar de Hannibal y ocuparse de su bienestar. El conde agradecía y valoraba en todo momento su trabajo. Will se sentía amado y respetado, tanto por su labor como por su persona. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho con su vida ni con su ocupación hasta ahora.

Hannibal había aceptado a los chicos sin ponerle ninguna pega, sabedor de que él no podría vivir lejos de sus perros. Y también se había mostrado desde el primer momento dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de vivir en el campo, sin importarle demasiado el tener que renunciar a la vida en la ciudad y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que podía ocasionarle la mudanza. El Conde deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo y estaba tan feliz de que hubiese decidido quedarse a su lado, de que hubiese vuelto y no lo hubiese abandonado...

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, Will no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Hannibal, al darse cuenta de lo solo que se había hallado hasta ese momento. Con todo lo que había tenido que pasar en sus ocho siglos de existencia: el rechazo y desprecio de los demás, las persecuciones, la pérdida de su familia, la vida errante y solitaria, tan solo acompañado por la oscuridad y la sed de sangre... ahora se abría a otro ser humano y al amor con la confianza y el entusiasmo de un niño y el arrobo y la pasión de un hombre. Sonrió al pensar que por primera vez en su vida, su compañero parecía al fin haber alcanzado la verdadera felicidad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal y llamó con los nudillos para anunciar su presencia.

Hannibal le dio paso y él se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. El conde le aguardaba con dos copas de vino ya preparadas. Al ver su sonrisa de bienvenida y como destellaban sus ojos al mirarle, Will supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al escogerle.

Se acercó hasta él y tomó la copa de sus manos. Le dio un beso, largo y profundo, que el otro recibió con sumo agrado.

\- Por nosotros – brindó el joven, alzando su copa.

\- Por nosotros – Hannibal entrechocó sus copas y ambos bebieron. Cuando el vino se agotó, dejaron las copas vacías sobre una mesita cercana.

El Conde tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y lo acarició con ternura, mirando a su compañero a los ojos.

\- Me alegro de que volvieras.

\- Habría cometido un error, alejándome de ti de nuevo. Lo supe en ese momento y lo sé ahora: te quiero, Hannibal, y quiero estar contigo.

La emoción afloró a los ojos del Conde. Pocas personas de las que realmente le importaban se habían quedado a su lado: sus padres, su hermana Mischa... hasta Alana había terminado abandonándolo, justo después de traicionarlo.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Will estaba a su lado y nada ni nadie podía separarlos. Incluso sus deseos de venganza contra Alana se habían esfumado. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en buscarla o siquiera en guardarle rencor, cuando él había conseguido todo lo que quería y ella jamás obtendría su objetivo? Que se quedase con su vida junto a Margot, él ya tenía a Will y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Beso al muchacho, apasionado. Lo abrazó para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pues no soportaba estar lejos de él ni un minuto más. Como siempre, el joven lo correspondía con ardor. Ambos eran igualmente apasionados, lo cual era un placer para los dos.

\- ¿Deseas que lo hagamos ahora? - preguntó, separándose apenas de sus labios para poder hablar - Solo serán unas gotas de mi sangre. Y luego puedo beber de la tuya, si tú me dejas.

\- Bueno es ver que pides permiso – dijo Will, sonriendo al lanzarle una mirada significativa. Habían tratado ese tema antes de volver en avión a Lituania, fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo el muchacho cuando se reencontraron.

\- Ya te pedí perdón por mis atropellos. Y te prometí que no volvería a beber de tu sangre, si tú no lo consentías.

\- Más te vale – le advirtió.

El joven volvió a besarlo, acariciándolo con sus labios. Lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas cuando Hannibal tomo asiento a los pies del lecho. Comenzaron a desnudarse, intercalando caricias y besos. El sexo era algo especial entre ellos y estaban dispuestos a practicarlo siempre que les apetecía.

Will tomó la mano del Conde y deslizó el dedo índice dentro de su boca. Hannibal sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, como si una poderosa corriente eléctrica acabase de recorrerlo. Sacó el dedo de la boca de su compañero para morderlo, clavado sus dientes en la sensible carne hasta hacer brotar la sangre. Luego lo colocó de nuevo entre los labios de Will, que lo observaba expectante, hechizado por el resplandor rojizo de su mirada.

\- Te ofrezco lo que ningún otro hombre posee: la facultad de burlar a la muerte y al tiempo, y el poder para dominar a las bestias que caminan sobre la tierra. Bebe, Will, se mi guardián y mi compañero. Únete a mí.

\- Acepto tu regalo.

Volvió a introducir el dedo en su boca y succionó la sangre. Tenía un regusto metálico, con algo más que no sabía identificar pero le gustaba. El muchacho clavó su mirada azul en la castaña de Hannibal y la mantuvo fija todo el tiempo, disfrutando de la conexión que se estableció entre ambos, de la visión de su compañero intentando mantener la compostura mientras su respiración se agitaba y el deseo oscurecía sus ojos y hacía crecer aún más la dureza entre sus piernas.

Will tumbó a Hannibal sobre la cama y se colocó encima, dejando a un lado el dedo que ya no sangraba y ofreciéndole al conde su garganta.

\- ¿Quieres beber?

Hannibal asintió, deseoso. El joven se inclinó aún más sobre él para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello. El Conde lo atrajo hacia sí, colocando una mano sobre su nuca, y lo mordió una vez que hubo anestesiado primeramente la zona con su lengua.

El muchacho dejó escapar un grito cuando los colmillos de su amante rasgaron su piel y brotó la sangre. El grito se convirtió en gemido de placer al instante, porque los labios de Hannibal comenzaron a succionar de inmediato y de forma ávida, proporcionándole un placer que había quedado grabado en su subconsciente y al cual su cuerpo – que poseía una memoria distinta a la de su cerebro – reaccionó con entrega y entusiasmo. Descubrió que la experiencia era mucho más intensa cuando uno no estaba influido por el sueño o el alcohol. Era una sensación maravillosa, dejando el dolor a parte... e incluso este era demasiado exquisito como para considerarlo dolor siquiera.

Cuando Hannibal se separó de él, volvieron a besarse por enésima vez. Will enlazó sus manos con las de su compañero, entrelazando los dedos. Una vez terminada la ceremonia de sangre, ya solo les restaba terminar lo empezado: hicieron el amor, disfrutando de una unión que ahora era mayor que nunca.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Eran felices. Se amaban. Y tenían toda la eternidad por delante.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
